


Christmas Fluff (mostly)

by berrries



Series: Smosh Holidays! [1]
Category: Smosh
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, 31 Days of Ficmas, Acting, Actors, Actresses - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Elves, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Parents, Baking, Best Friends, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Camera Operator, Cameras, Camerawoman, Cancer, Cat, Cats, Champagne, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Christmas Special, Christmas Vacation, Cigarettes, Comfort, Cookies, Couch Cuddles, Crush at First Sight, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cussing, December - Freeform, Depression, Disguise, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Elves, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Established Relationship, Eviction, Exes, Family Fluff, First Dance, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gamers, Gay Character, Gay Couple, Getting Back Together, Gift Giving, Girl Power, Homelessness, Homesickness, Hospitalization, Hot Chocolate, Hotels, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Iancorn - Freeform, Ice Skating, Idiots in Love, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Male-Female Friendship, Mandon, Marhinki, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Mental Breakdown, Merry Christmas, Mistletoe, Multi, Mutual Pining, Naughty, Near Death, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Proposal, New Year's Resolutions, New Years, New York City, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV Third Person, Parenthood, Party, Pining, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polysmosh - Freeform, Post-Break Up, Poverty, Pregnancy, Presents, Reader-Insert, References to Drugs, Reindeer, Sad, Sad Ending, School Dances, Separation Anxiety, Separations, Siblings, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Smoking, Snow, Snow and Ice, Snowball Fight, Snowmen, Strangers to Friends, Stress, Surprise Ending, Surprises, Teasing, Threats, True Love, Undercover, Video Cameras, Winter, Worry, Wrapping Presents, Writing, babysitter, compliments, coshaymien, courtmien - Freeform, i may never write again, nice, no happy ending, poor!Damien, romantic relationships, shartney, shaymien - Freeform, tbh, weshire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 19,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrries/pseuds/berrries
Summary: Holiday one-shots from Smosh! I've been wanting to do this since November, so I'm so excited to finally post it! Expect a new chapter every day.Thanks for over 1000 hits! Guys it means a lot!
Relationships: Albertine Vasandani & Original Female Character(s), Courtney Miller & Shayne Topp, Courtney Miller/Reader, Courtney Miller/Shayne Topp, Damien Haas & Shayne Topp, Damien Haas/Courtney Miller, Damien Haas/Courtney Miller/Shayne Topp, Damien Haas/Original Female Character(s), Damien Haas/Reader, Damien Haas/Shayne Topp, Ericka Bozeman/Reader, Ian Hecox/David Moss, Keith Leak Jr. & Noah Grossman, Marcus/Brandon, Matt Sohinki/Mari Takahashi, Monica Vasandani & Original Female Character(s), Noah Grossman/Keith Leak Jr./Courtney Miller/Olivia Sui/Shayne Topp, Noah Grossman/Tiffany, Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Shayne Topp/Reader, Wesley Johnson & Joshua Ovenshire, Wesley Johnson/Joshua Ovenshire
Series: Smosh Holidays! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634566
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	1. Dec. 1 - And Then I Met You

**Author's Note:**

> merry holly days! okay, so imma try to update this with a new smosh one shot every day of december. if i forget, i'll probably add two chapters the next day. also the hopefully in the title means hopefully i'll stick to fluff. who knows.
> 
> update: i failed to stick to fluff. that's why teh parentheses say mostly now. also my grammarly is broken rn so typos are happening...

I was just skating around. Typical stuff we do here in New York, the snow landing gracefully in the hair that stuck out from under my beanie. I could smell the coffee, chocolate, mint, everything. If it reminded you of Christmas, you could smell it. I had brought my own brilliant white skates. After all, I’m all grown up. My feet don’t grow anymore. It’s cheaper than renting every time. Besides, I love outdoor skating, especially when it’s free. So I just bring my trusty old skates with me whenever I’m just out in the city, that way if I find myself at the rink (I almost always do), I’m prepared. Like today. I wouldn’t say I’m great, but I’ve done figure skating before. A tall man with hair the color of coffee zipped past, almost knocking me over. He swiftly turned around, concern obvious on his charming face. He had entrancing hazel eyes and 5 o’clock shadow on his pale face. I wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings anymore and I fell for him. Literally.

“Are you okay?” He stopped skating backward and came over to help me. I grimaced as I clumsily got back on my feet. Way to go, (Y/N). Go embarrass yourself. The guy who rents out skates, a good friend of mine named Carlton, laughed quietly across the rink.

“Um, yeah, I’m good.”

“Sorry about that,” he apologized unnecessarily.

“No, you’re fine, I’m only terrified of fast skaters,” I admitted, but it sounded more like a joke than a confession. He chuckled and we started skating together, our legs moving in sync.

“I’m guessing you’re relatively new to skating?” I shrugged.

“I used to figure skate, now I come pretty much every day this place is open.” He raised a brow.

“Wow, I made a figure skater fall!”

“No, you just stunned me. I forgot where I was and fell.” I twirled once and continued skating.

“Nice.”

“Thanks. What about you?”

“Oh, I skate… sometimes. I actually live in L.A., so I don’t get to skate outdoors. It’s a nice change.” D*mnit, I’ll probably never see him again. 

“So how’s the time change affecting you?”

“Mm, not too bad.”

“Are you here alone?”

“Yeah, but my friends keep texting me and sending me memes and such, so it’s not too bad. Besides, I’ve been meeting all sorts of magical people like you.” I blushed. However, I did notice that he’d been meeting lots of people. Why would I stand out to this enchanting man with such a cute personality? “Your accent’s cute, by the way.” I blushed yet again.

“Stop it,” I tease, lightly hitting his arm. Then I realized what I’d done. “Sorry, I do that to my friends. I just feel like I’ve known you long enough to do that, which I obviously haven’t, but you’re just such an easy person to talk to, I’m sorry I’m rambling, I just-”

“Hey, it’s fine, I do it too. Anxiety?” I nodded. “Same here. Do you want to go get hot chocolate or something?”

“Uh, no thank you, I’m going to stay here.” He nodded and looked down at his feet before making eye contact once again. His cheeks were tinted a light shade of pink.

“Um, sorry, I’m going to be really weird about this, but, could we, like, exchange numbers?” Oh my God, I thought he’d never ask!

“Yeah, of course!” I miraculously found a Sharpie the exact color of the blue in his hair and wrote my number on the back of a receipt from last year. He tore it in half and wrote his number on the blank one before handing it back to me.

“Thanks- what’s your name?”

“(Y/N).”

“Cool, I’m Damien. With an ‘e’.”

“Bye, Damien!” He squeezed my hand and I blushed a third time. How does he do it? As I pass the door, Damien gets off and returns his skates. After he left, Carlton caught me as I skated by.

“Do you know who that is?”

“Damien?”

“Not just Damien, Damien Haas! From Smosh!”

“No, that’s just Ian and Anthony!” He groans and rubs his eyes.

“Has it really been that long since you watched Smosh?” I looked around as if it were obvious (‘cause it kinda was).

“Duh!”

“Well, they hired a ton of people who work there regularly and around a year back, Anthony left. Then Defy Media, their parent company, shut down, and they’re owned by Mythical Entertainment!” He noticed my confusion as it was clear on my face. “Y’know, Rhett and Link?” I shook my head. “Why don’t you go home and catch up on the greatest YouTube channel ever.”

“No, I don’t want to see him as some celebrity, I want to see him as, well, Damien the skater boi.” Carlton rolled his eyes and pushed me lightly.

“Go have fun, dreamer girl.” I just couldn’t get Damien out of my head until I stopped skating and had exactly two notifications from a number I barely recognized. ‘Hewwo (Y/N)’ and ‘You guys have good hot cocoa in NY’. I responded quickly. ‘You seem like such a child’. Then I instantly clarified what that meant. ‘I think it’s cute’. Sh*t, was that the right thing to say? He responded speedily. ‘Aw shucks’. He really is cute.


	2. Dec. 2 - I Speak Fluent Compliments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know what else you do?”  
> “I speak fluent compliments?” He guessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!FYI!!  
> there is no plot connection between these chapters. different reader... i guess?

“Good morning, (Y/N)!” Shayne cheerfully greeted me as I blinked in the sunlight. “Happy December!” I roll over so the sun isn’t directly in my eyes. “Oh, sorry.” Shayne got up and closed the curtains so the window wasn’t trying to blind me anymore.

“Oh my God, ‘happy December’?” I mumbled, blinking myself awake. He nodded furiously. “God, you celebrate everything, don’t you?” He pulled me up into a hug.

“Every day is celebration-worthy with you.” I blushed.

“Shayne, we’ve been over this, stop spoiling me!” I whined. “Did you get me a gift?”

“Mhm.” I groan. “What? I love you!” I wriggle out of his embrace to peck his forehead. 

“I appreciate it, but seriously, dude.” He entwined our fingers as we walked down the stairs. Sitting on the kitchen table was a vase of pretty white and red roses I had never seen before. “They’re beautiful!” He squeezed my hand.

“Like you.” I swatted at his face, but he dodged.

“Stop it!”

“I must speak the truth!” I laid my head on his shoulders and closed my eyes as we stood at the bottom of the stairs. “Are we going to keep walking?” 

“Is there anything else to see?” He took the first steps and I followed. Around the corner,  I saw a real Christmas tree.

“When did you get that?”

“Have you noticed that I’m dressed? This morning, before you woke up.” I gasped.

“I’ve only had artificial trees before,” I state as I touch the tree gently.

“Wow, so much excitement over a tree! Are you ready to decorate?” I nodded and we spent the morning drinking coffee, eating the mini cinnamon rolls I got from the store recently, and decorating our cozy home for the holidays.

“Wow, first Ian’s birthday and then Christmas decorating. And Thanksgiving! We just had- wait, so Damien’s birthday, Thanksgiving, Ian’s birthday, then your ‘Happy December’. You are unbelievable, Shayne.”

“I try,” he replied, blush appearing on his cheeks.

“You know what else you do?”

“I speak fluent compliments?” He guessed. I chuckled and fell into his arms on our couch.

“Close enough.” Sure, it was our first Christmas together, we’d met at a mutual friend’s New Year’s Eve party, but it felt like I’d known Shayne forever.

“You’re beautiful.” I half-heartedly punched his shoulder. “You’re also very physical.” I roll my eyes and he puts on a sh*t-eating grin. “I guess I really do speak fluent compliments.”

“You think?”


	3. Dec. 3 - My Drug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari wouldn’t consider herself a romantic person, but this was a deal she couldn’t refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!WARNING!!  
> mentions of drugs, pills, smoking. i don't think homelessness is a trigger but here we are? enjoy guys.

Mari stood out in the chilly December air, leaning against an old brick wall covered in bright, beautiful graffiti. Her jeans were so torn and worn out, it was a wonder they did her any good. Her old Panic! at the Disco shirt wasn’t looking too good after years on the streets and her sherpa jacket some nice guy threw at her a few months back was all matted and had dirt in it. But it was warm enough. Her hair was still purple since she couldn’t waste money on getting it cut, but over the years it had grown to the point where it was her natural black until just below her ears. She avoided everyone’s gaze as they passed by and shot her sympathetic looks. If they really cared, they’d toss her their McDonald’s leftovers or some cash. Anything helps. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a short-haired brunette with a bit of stubble facing the opposite direction. He was wearing shades despite the gloomy weather, smoking a cigarette, and the pockets of his cargo jacket seemed loaded. Mari smirked and reached for an open pocket that seemed to have something green inside. She was genuinely surprised when a cold hand grabbed hers and brought it up to eye level. The man turned around, a sly grin on his worn face.

“Not smart, Takahashi.” She glared at him.

“Who are you?”

“Sohinki.”

“How do you know my name?”

“Simple, I’ve seen you at the gas station many times and the cashier told me your name. Want a smoke?” He offered her a cigarette, which she took gladly. He passed her the lighter and they smoked in silence. “That wasn’t money, by the way.”

“Oh really?”

“Pills.”

“Ah. You do seem like the dealing guy.” He shrugged. 

“I try to seem obvious to the customers but no more than shifty to everyone else.” After a few minutes, Mari came up with a burning question for this ‘Sohinki’.

“What are you doing out here, all alone, so close to Christmas?” Without looking, he responded as if it weren’t a touchy subject. Maybe it wasn’t, for him.

“Same as you. Home isn’t much better; I’d rather be out by the graffiti and people than in a pile of bark and plywood.” The silence between the homeless strangers wasn’t awkward. It was rather calming, knowing that someone who could empathize was right there if Mari needed it. Knowing that she could ask questions and get answers. Knowing she could at least seem like a decent person to the occasional passersby.

“Where’s your place?”

“Opposite side of the lake.” That’s why he was familiar. He was Matt, the name carved into the tree. They hung around the same lake. They waved when they saw each other. They were friends without knowing each other. 

“Ah.” She turned and noticed he’d taken off his shades. His eyes were tired and rather dull. But, it was a comforting look. She wasn’t alone. They locked eye contact for a moment before Sohinki made the first move. He placed one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her lower back, pulled her toward him.

“Merry Christmas, Mari,” he whispered before their lips met. Mari wouldn’t consider herself a romantic person, but this was a deal she couldn’t refuse. He became her drug when she melted in his arms. He tasted like smoke and a little mint. When they parted, they pressed their foreheads together.

“Merry Christmas, Matt.”


	4. Dec. 4 - I'll be Home For Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What music have you been listening to?” Shayne asked, attempting to change the subject to something merrier. “Any Christmas music?”  
> “I’ll be Home for Christmas?” Damien responded like it was a question. Shayne sighed.  
> “You have problems.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well... i already broke my goal of writing fluff only... emotional hurt and homesickness. also just realized the pun in the title... i'll be home 4 christmas, december 4th? i know, bullsh*t. i hope you enjoy, this was kind of inspired by 'home' by lynnthere_donethat. tysm for inspiring me! now onto the crazy idea i had at probably around 6:00 this morning... also (sorry, one more thing!) this is kinda short, i've been writing shorter stuff. i've stopped pressuring myself to write longer chapters and stuff because the length really doesn't matter. it's helping a lot, i feel more confident in my writing. finally, enjoy!

“It hurts.”

“I know baby, I’m sorry. How are Freyja and Zelda?” Shayne checked in. Damien whimpered, tears slipping down his cheek.

“Okay… it’s lonely without you.”

“I love you so much, I’m sorry I can’t be there.” Shayne’s voice cracked on the last word, a dead giveaway that he was crying as well.

“Save your voice, you’re going to need it for the show.” Shayne was in Ontario, filming for a show he was on. It really sucked that he couldn’t be home for Christmas, it was something he and his fellow actors and actresses had agreed to upon being cast.

“What music have you been listening to?” Shayne asked, attempting to change the subject to something merrier. “Any Christmas music?”

“I’ll be Home for Christmas?” Damien responded like it was a question. Shayne sighed.

“You have problems.”

“Anything for you.” He could almost hear Shayne’s smile.

“You’re right. I wouldn’t have you any other way.” There was comfortable silence, each just admiring the sound of the other’s breathing. 

“I miss you. I want to see your face, to hear your voice clearly, to feel your shirt when I hug you.”

“I know darling, I want it too. Have you put up the stockings? Decorated the house?” 

“Mhm. It wasn’t the same.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Where are you?”

“Walking.” It hurt, keeping the burning question hidden deep down. Damien gave up.

“When are you coming home?” He thought he heard a door open but dismissed the thought. He was paranoid, hearing what he wanted to hear.

“Now,” a voice answered from behind the couch. Damien looked back and found someone he didn’t think he’d see for a very long time.

“Shayne?” The blonde set his phone on the counter and dropped his bag, preparing as Damien sprinted toward him. He wrapped his arms around Shayne so tightly, he almost couldn’t breathe. He hugged the taller man back and felt a kiss on the top of his head. “How?”

“They let me come home for Christmas. We’re ahead of schedule and even with this Christmas break, we may still wrap early.”

“I’m so glad!” They looked into each other’s wet eyes. “I don’t even have words for my emotions right now!”

“Me neither!” Shayne pulled Damien down for a sweet kiss. “I brought Chinese.”

“You know me so well!”

“That’s why I came back, darling.” And Damien didn’t even try to hide his red-as-holly cheeks.


	5. Dec. 5 - Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come on, don’t be icy!”  
> “Dude…”  
> “I’m sorry.” To be honest, it wasn’t supposed to really be funny, but it was worse out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this didn't come yesterday, i was super busy and uninspired. however, i definitely will have a chapter tomorrow since i've already started writing it! enjoy this short fluffy story!

“Take that, baby boi!” Damien launched a giant snowball at me, and I miraculously caught it, but the impact made it crumble and fall to the ground. “D*mnit Shayne! This is unfair! I’m not very athletic!”

“It’s a snowball fight, you don’t need to be athletic. It’s not like dodgeball. You can’t ‘get out’.” I threw a small dodgeball and hit him in his right shoulder.

“We’re going to be so wet when we go inside!”  
“We’ll have to light the fireplace and make hot cocoa!” We both threw a snowball at the same time. He barely got my leg, but then ducked and didn’t get hit by my snowball. “See, you can do it!”

“Now that I’m already soaked!” He grumbled loudly.

“Come on, don’t be icy!”

“Dude…”

“I’m sorry.” To be honest, it wasn’t supposed to really be funny, but it was worse out loud. We kept launching snowballs at each other until we were so cold we couldn’t feel our fingers.

“Go change into something warm and dry, then bring me your wet clothes and I’ll put them in the dryer.” I nodded and went to get dressed in my red and black buffalo check pajamas, bringing my coat, pants, anything that touched snow downstairs. Damien was also dressed in his matching pajamas. “I already made the hot cocoa.”

“Jesus Christ, Damien! Chill! Let me help with something!”  
“Why don’t you go turn on the fireplace, baby boi?” He started drying our wet clothes while I started the fire. I went ahead and started playing Home Alone and brought our hot cocoa mugs over to the coffee table by our couch.

“I did more than just the fireplace.”

“I can see that!” He exclaimed, sitting next to me on the couch. I grabbed a sherpa blanket and Dames snuggled closer to get under it. “I love you, baby boi.”

“I love you too, Dami. Happy Christmas vacation.”

“Yeah… happy Christmas vacation.”

He fell asleep shortly, but his slow breathing and adorable calm face were good enough. He was really tired, he deserved the sleep. I kissed his forehead.

“Damimen Haas, you sweet boi.”


	6. Dec. 6 - BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “WAKE UP! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!” The little girl jumped onto the bed, smashing the two sleeping beneath the covers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really cute. just to clarify since i didn't really make it clear, this is a shaymien where courtney is the surrogate mom, so she's celebrating christmas with her bois and 'her' daughter. also i didn't know what santa would get the kid so... sorry in advance for the bad idea, it seems like one of the silly things kids wish for with all their heart.

“WAKE UP! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!” The little girl jumped onto the bed, smashing the two sleeping beneath the covers.

“What’s happening?” Damien mumbled.

“Good morning, Cheyenne,” Shayne greeted sleepily. 

“Oh yeah, Merry Christmas, Anne,” Dami remembered. He turned to his husband and greeted him with a soft kiss on the cheek.

“Come on, we have to go open presents! See what Santa left! I wonder if the reindeer ate the feed we put on the lawn! Or if Courtney’s still here!” Shayne smiled, remembering what Cheyenne named her elf years back.

“Yeah, Dames, we have to show Cheyenne the great gift she’s getting!” The blonde child beamed and clapped her hands excitedly. The men got out of bed and ran their hands through their hair, trying (and failing) to make it look somewhat nicer. “How is your hair so neat this morning?” Shayne grumbled as he squirted toothpaste onto his toothbrush.

“Mommy braided it last night.” Shayne nodded. Real Courtney (not the elf) had been over on Christmas Eve, and she was to be there any second. She did have a key, after all. As if on cue, the door cracked open. 

“Are you boys ready?”

“Mommy!” Cheyenne ran over to hug her. She was also still in her pajamas, but her hair seemed like she’d run a brush through it a few times.

“Tired?” The men nodded. “I already got a picture of the tree, so we don’t have to make Anne wait.” Damien picked up Cheyenne and the family carefully walked down the stairs. 

“OH MY GOSH!” Damien set Cheyenne down and she ran straight to the bag that said, ‘from Santa’ with tissue paper sticking out the top. Courtney was recording on her phone. Anne tore out the paper and squealed when she took the gift out of the bag. “I GOT THE BED THING!” She pulled out the bed canopy and held it up.

“We’ll have to attach that to her ceiling tonight,” Shayne realized when he turned to face Damien.

“THANK YOU SANTA!” She hugged the gift tightly.

“Hey, open our present!” Damien pushed forward a small box with a bow on top. “It’s from all three of us.” Cheyenne carefully peeled off the bow and stuck it on her head, earning a few giggles from the adults. She opened the box and there was a single piece of paper, face down.

“What?” She looked up at them confusedly. 

“Pick it up!” Shayne excitedly urged her. “Show us what it is!” She picked it up and looked at the dark form in the photo. 

“What is this?”

“What does it look like?” Damien asked. She studied it before her blue eyes lit up.

“Baby?” The three adults cheered and clapped. It was indeed a picture of an ultrasound.

“You’re going to have a baby brother!” Shayne elaborated, picking her up and spinning her. She squealed. When her father sat her down, she ran to hug her mother. She hadn’t noticed the tiny baby bump earlier.

“Thanks for doing this, Court,” Damien thanked her. She waved it off.

“Anything for my bois.” Shayne rested his head on Damien’s shoulder and the taller of the two kissed his hair.

“Merry Christmas, Shayne.”

“Merry Christmas, Damien,” Shayne whispered back as they stared into each other’s eyes. Their focus was disrupted when Anne jumped onto their laps and hugged them.

“BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!”


	7. Dec. 7 - Feliz Navidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Feliz Navidad!” You shouted as you walked down the hall. You were getting a cup of coffee before going to record that… weird baby game Sarah told you about. Luckily, you didn’t have to play. But being a camerawoman, you knew exactly what was in the bottles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this actually didn't take very long. it is however a long one-shot. but i'm really proud of it! shayne/reader, enjoy!

“Feliz Navidad!” You shouted as you walked down the hall. You were getting a cup of coffee before going to record that… weird baby game Sarah told you about. Luckily, you didn’t have to play. But being a camerawoman, you knew exactly what was in the bottles.

“Just because you took Spanish classes in middle school doesn’t mean you need to go around flaunting it!” Ryan Finnerty stated.

“What do you mean?”

“You aren’t fluent.” You rolled your eyes as you made your way to the Smoffice’s Keurig. Ian was making a cup of coffee when you entered the room.

“I thought you hated Keurig. What happened to My Favorite Coffee?”

“I left my cold brew at home and there is no f***ing way I’m driving through that traffic for my cold brew!” He put the lid on his cup and walked out.

“But aren’t you going to advertise it in the Games video?”

“I’m not in that!” He yelled back. 

“That makes sense,” you murmured as you selected the options on the Keurig. While you waited for the coffee to finish brewing, you drummed your nails on the table, a bad habit of yours. Well, not a bad one exactly, more of an annoying one to everyone else.

“I heard you speak Spanish,” Shayne stated as he walked in. You smiled and nodded, acting smug.

“Sí.”

“¡Eso es impresionante!”

“F*ck you!”

“¡Eso no fue sarcasmo!”

“What are you saying?”

“¡Pensé que tomaste lecciones!”

“I’m very serious, Shayne Robert Topp, you will die again.” He chuckled at that. Threats were normal between you two.

“First I said, ‘that’s impressive’, then I said ‘that wasn’t sarcasm’, and lastly, ‘I thought you took lessons’.”

“Well, it’s been a while!” You and Shayne teasing each other was a typical thing. Typical to the point where it annoyed everyone else and sometimes Damien was worried about your friendship. You grabbed your coffee and tried to leave, but he grabbed your free arm.

“Make sure you zoom in on me in the Games video, I want to be the center of attention!” You playfully slapped his cheek and walked off giggling.

“Did you threaten Topp again?” Monica asked once you got to the writing room. You didn’t have to record, so you just went to where she chilled. You were one of her good friends, after all.

“Do I even have to answer that?” She grinned. You teasing and threatening Shayne was one of the most entertaining parts of the job for her. You sat down next to her and she took off her headphones. “Am I interrupting something?”

“Nah, I just keep them on so people think I’m busy.”

“Writing anything special?” Monica shrugged.

“Christmas sketches. Mostly EBEs, but some regular sketches here and there. Of course, you know we don’t use all of them, so I’ll probably save some for next year and just edit them to make them more relevant. Oh, I was thinking, you should be in a sketch!” Your face blanched.

“I’m just a camerawoman! I stay behind the scenes, I-”

“I was thinking you should be in an ‘Every Snowday Ever’. Like when school is canceled because of snow? I was thinking Shayne could be a teenage boy and you could be, like, his girlfriend.” Your face went from paper white to ruby red in seconds. “You guys could be playing in the snow until you guys roll down the sledding hill while making out!”

“God, Monica, you’re just-”

“Brilliant, right? I’ve already pitched the sketch to Ian and you’re going to record it tomorrow!”

“And when was Ian planning on telling me this?” Monica paused.

“Soon?” You sighed and power walked out of the room, right into Ian.

“There you are! You’re going to be in ‘Every Snowday Ever’ tomorrow, okay?”

“Yeah, whatever,” you groaned and continued speeding down the hall you needed fresh air.

“(Y/N)?” You heard Shayne call, but you didn’t look back, not even after you burst out the doors and into the cool, winter California air.

**\----The Next Day----**

“So many people are going to be really jealous!” Sarah gushed as she gave you light eyeshadow and finished up your makeup. You’d never done an EBE before, but if you had to choose anyone to help, it’d be Sarah.

“I know. God, remember the comments on ‘Every Couple Ever’? There were Shartney shippers galore! And lot’s of people who were jealous of both Shayne and Courtney.” Sarah let out a small, restrained chuckle.

“Trust me, I can’t forget. It was insane. Shippers are everywhere! Even on Matt Raub and my show, people say ‘you guys should date’, and Matt replies with something along the lines of ‘ew, gross’ and I point out that we’re both married.”

“People are going to be like, who’s that? She can’t act!” 

“Actually, I wanted you to be Chelsea because of the way you emote in everyday conversations,” Monica revealed as she passed. She decided to stop and sit as she continued to elaborate. “You use facial expressions and emotions when you talk and tell stories and sometimes you’re a little overdramatic.” Sarah nodded. 

“Hey!”

“It’s true,” Sarah agreed.

“Ready, (Y/N)?” Shayne asked, suddenly appearing behind Sarah as she put her brushes back into her bag. You took a deep breath.

“Yeah, I guess so.” He walked off and you started to follow, but Sarah laid a hand on your shoulder.

“If it helps, he puts his thumbs over people’s lips when he kisses them.” You gulped and nodded, hugging your best friends before heading out to the set. Noah, who was in a stereotypical nerd costume, smiled and waved.

“Break a leg!”  
“I thought that was just a theatre thing.”

“It works either way.” Noah was going to be the kid who got dropped off at school even though it was canceled and has to walk home. Courtney would be his mother, of course, she had the middle-aged mom voice mastered. You got to the bright white set and laid in the fake snow next to the handsome blonde man. He grinned softly at you. ‘He’s definitely in character’, you thought.

“Go,” Ryan Todd commanded. You and Shayne were laying with the tops of your heads touching. Your hair and eyelashes were dusted with instant snow, but through the camera, it looked real. Shayne was holding your hands around your heads.

“I’m really glad school was canceled today, Chelsea.”

“I agree, Austin.” You both rolled up to sit and look at each other. “Now we can spend time together without being stared down by teachers and classmates.”

“I love you, Sea.”

“You too, Aussi.” Shayne leaned forward and grabbed your face. You expected his thumbs to touch your lips, but they never came. Sarah knows, she’s seen Shayne stage kiss many times. Instead, he kissed you for real. And when you rolled down the hill on top of each other, he was still kissing you for real. And you were kissing him back. H*ll yeah, you were definitely kissing him back! Why wouldn’t you be?

“Cut!” Ryan Todd called. “That was good, we shouldn’t have to reshoot that! Noah, Courtney, time for your scene.” Before you could say or do anything, Shayne had disappeared.” When you walked off, Sarah and Monica instantly noticed the distressed look on your face.

“He didn’t use thumbs.”

“Oh, it’s okay, it happened and it’s over!” Sarah pointed out.

“I liked it. I kissed him back.”

“Ooh, I ship it!” Monica teased. You blushed profusely.

“Shut up! He just disappeared after, I don’t know what happened. Was I not supposed to kiss back? I mean, I kind of had to, otherwise, no one would believe that Chelsea and Austin were in love!”  
“I agree, you did the right thing. You nailed Chelsea, I’m really glad I requested you play her! I’ll need you to be in more sketches!’

“Please, I’m just a simple camerawoman!”  
“One that everyone loves and adores! You’re definitely everyone’s favorite crew member,” Sarah admitted.

“I don’t believe you.”

“Okay, maybe I’m a few people’s favorite. But you’re mostly everyone’s favorite. It’s just known!” Monica hyped.

“I’m going to go see if I can find Shayne or Damien.” Both girls gave you a thumbs up and got back to work. It wasn’t that hard, you ran directly into Damien coming out of the shooting studio.

“Woah, are you okay, (Y/N)?” You rearranged your yarn beanie from your costume and nodded.

“Yeah, do you know where Shayne is?” Damien seemed to know something you didn’t. He sighed.

“Yeah, he’s… he’s at the Keurig.”

“Thanks!” Damien furrowed his brows as you scampered down the hall. “Shayne?” He turned around. His face seemed to be a bit red and he seemed embarrassed.

‘Hey, yeah, I’m sorry about to scene, I usually-”

“Use your thumbs. I know, I was a bit shocked at first. I hope I didn’t make the wrong move kissing you back, I was in character.”

“You made the right decision! I’m sorry I was distracted, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything, I-” You decided the best and quickest way to cut him off was with a kiss on the cheek.

“I enjoyed it,” you compliment. You turned around and left, leaving a shocked and flustered Shayne to make his coffee. ‘I think he likes me back!’.


	8. Dec. 8 - Smash and Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you, Marcus.”  
> “I love you too, Brandon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to... had to write a mandon. sorry.

Marcus heard a knock on his door while his parents were out. He knew better than to answer, but it was an unusual knock that he recognized. When he opened the dark stained door, he was met by a short blonde boy. His eyes were a brilliant blue and his lips pink compared to his skin tone. He grinned.

“Your hat fell off on the walk home today,” Brandon stated. Marc looked at him and frowned.

“That’s not my hat.” Brandon held up another hat, one that wasn’t on his head.

“This is, dumb*ss!” Marcus knew he’d lost his hat, but he had quite a few and wasn’t really worried about it. But when Brandon brought it over, it seemed more worth saving. His soft hands had held it, his scent was on it, his smile before introducing why he was there was magical. Brandon put Marcus’ hat backward on his head and brushed some stray hairs to the side.

“Thanks, Bran.”

“Yeah.” He looked down. He wanted to say something but didn’t know how, why, or what.

“Do you want to come in? My parents aren’t home, we can play some games and drink hot chocolate,” Marcus offered.

“Awesome, thanks, man!” Marcus just nodded and closed the door after him. Bran went straight to turn on the Nintendo Switch and start up Super Smash Bros. while Marc heated up milk and put the peppermint cocoa powder in two mugs. He came over and sat next to his smaller friend with the hot chocolate. Brandon’s cup didn’t even look like there was any cocoa in it since the surface was covered entirely in mini marshmallows. Marcus’ had one jumbo marshmallow in it. “You know me so well.”

“Of course, we do this so often, bro!” Marc agreed. They selected their characters and location, then started the fight. “Seriously? Wii Fit girl?” Bran shrugged.

“Why not?”

“She sucks!”

“Oh… well, that’s okay, I always beat you anyway.”

“Mm, you sure? Not this time!” Marc did end up winning… every time. “Dude, you haven’t even touched your cocoa!” The marshmallows had melted to create a sheet over the warm winter drink.

“I like it like that!” 

“Whatever you say…” Marc shut down the Switch and they finished their hot chocolate in silence.

“I should probably get home soon… my parents are home, and Mom will be worried about me.” Marc walked Bran to the door and paused. “I love you, Marcus.”

“I love you too, Brandon.” The little blonde boy walked home alone, leaving Marcus thinking about their Smash session… and the Wii Fit girl.


	9. Dec. 9 - Blizzard Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a blizzard and I’m trapped inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is an au where they live in a place where it snows. duh. courtney pov. this was an idea i found on the interwebs.

**\----Day 1----**

There’s a blizzard and I’m trapped inside. It’s not that home is bad, I mean, we were expected to have one so I went to the store and stocked up on everything. I guess I’ll just be stuck here for a while.

**\----Day 2----**

I miss Shayne and Damien. My bois are probably all alone. Not long after we decide to be a throuple we get weather that tears us apart. I miss my boyfriends.

**\----Day 3----**

I’m waiting for the blizzard to stop, even if it’s just for a few hours. That’s plenty of time for me to pack my stuff and get over to Shayne and Damien’s place. They’ve always compared me to a golden retriever pup, and I’m starting to think they’re right. I NEED HUMAN CONTACT!

**\----Day 4----**

I. Am. Very. Unhappy. IT STOPPED SNOWING AT 4 A.M. LAST NIGHT WHILE I WAS ASLEEP! Life just sucks in a blizzard.

**\----Day 5----**

Even though I’ve spent most of these days Facetiming, calling, and texting Shayne and Damien, I’m lonely. I want cuddles. 

**\----Day 6----**

I want Jango. I miss Jango. At least he’s happy.

**\----Day 7-----**

It stopped snowing for 15 minutes. I threw some stuff in a backpack and it started snowing just as I parked in front of Shayne and Damien’s place. Luckily, I got inside, and they hugged me really tightly. In fact, they didn’t let go of me for 10 whole minutes. It was nice though, I really needed it.

**\----Day 8----**

I spent the night here at… I guess this is the Topp-Haas residence. They have a king-sized bed. All 3 of us fit in it! I was in the middle, I wore one of Shayne’s shirts since I hadn’t packed any clothes. Don’t worry, I was wearing some when I got there, but I didn’t want to sleep in them. I love my bois.

**\----Day 9----**

So it stopped blizzarding today. The weatherman said it’ll be a while before we get another huge snowstorm like that. I’m still staying at Shayne and Damien’s place though. I don’t ever want to leave.


	10. Dec. 10 - Snow Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien hoped they knew, it was the sound of pure joy, the sound of knowing you could die happy, the sound of the happiest men alive. The sound of the snow angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been trying out a more poetic style with my writing. i'm trying to be more descriptive and emotional. i'm really proud of my progress, but i've still got lots to improve on. but, this is the chapter i didn't think i'd finish... i hope it's okay!

It was cold.

It was more than cold, actually. It was freezing.

And the warmth wasn’t all coming from the blonde next to him, but also from the warm, fuzzy feeling in his heart from them being so close together.

The snow landed gently in Shayne’s hair, creating an intricately beautiful crystalized design. It was mesmerizing. 

“Stare much?” His eyes crinkled when he smiled. Damien didn’t look away, not even when he knew he was blushing the color of Valentine’s Day roses.

“Always.” The silence was comfortable. It was a moment to appreciate each other’s presence, to appreciate their connection, to appreciate the time they’ve spent together and the times to come. “Have I mentioned that I love you?”

It was interesting to Damien how you could take a simple compliment, a confession, and phrase it as a question. It was almost more flattering than saying right out.

“Maybe once or twice.”

“It’s not enough.”

“Sure it is.”

“Not for me.” His eyes were bright, brighter than the sun, brighter than the future, brighter than their childhoods. That bright. “I love you, Shayne.”

Their ungloved fingers instinctively entwined. 

“I love you too, Damien.” 

His dry lips parted and curved up at the corners. This is what he wanted to do, where he wanted to be. Shayne. 

“You’re an angel.”

“If I’m an angel, then you’re a snow angel.”

“How is that?” Shayne rolled to lay on his side, staring into Damien’s hot-cocoa eyes. He frowned as if he were trying to memorize very detail of Damien’s pale complexion.

“Snow angels don’t last forever. You have to hold on tight and make the most of your time before they melt away.

“Snow angels are irreplaceable. You can’t make the exact same one. You may move your arms more, creating bigger wings. You’ve grown since last winter. You have different clothes on, leaving different patterns in the snow.

“Snow angels are beautiful. Their magnificent wings, their flowy gowns, their varying sizes and markings. Sure, they’re just dents in the snow, but they’re special. They mean something.

“That’s how. You won’t last forever, I have to make the most of our time together. You are irreplaceable, I have to protect you with every shred of my existence. You are beautiful, I’m the luckiest man alive to get to wake up and see you every morning.

“I’m not sure if it was clear the last time, but I love you, I love you so f***ing much, Damien Christian Haas.” 

Those brilliant blue eyes of his were wet with bitter, salty tears. Damien placed his free, icy hand on Shayne’s cheek, and he didn’t flinch.

“Don’t cry, it’ll freeze on your cheek.” Shayne grinned playfully.

“Dami, you didn’t say I love you back!” Damien groaned at his own ignorance.

“You know I love you, I love you so f***ing much, Shayne Robert Topp!” Their childish giggles could be heard around the town. Damien hoped they knew, it was the sound of pure joy, the sound of knowing you could die happy, the sound of the happiest men alive. The sound of the snow angel.


	11. Dec. 11 - Sugar Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shut up!”  
> “You asked me if I wanted to help!”  
> “I did.”  
> “Exactly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heehee fluffy

Shayne meandered down the stairs and saw Courtney sprinkling flour on the counter, singing along to her Spotify playlist. He surprised her by wrapping his arms around her waist from the back, kissing her auburn hair. She chuckled slightly.

“Hello, Shayne.” He laid his chin on her shoulder and watched as she rubbed flour on a rolling pin.

“Whatcha doin’?” He asked, sounding like a curious child. 

“Making sugar cookies.”

“Why not gingerbread?”

“Because sugar cookies are my favorite Christmas cookie.” He watched her grab a fistful of dough and set it on the counter, roll it out, and grab the shaped cutters. She looked back at him. “Do you want to help?” He didn’t answer, instead letting go of Courtney and grabbing the cookie cutter closest to him. The star. “Do you know what you’re doing?” He pff-ed and looked at her in mock disbelief.

“Do you really think that low of me?” She giggled. “Yeah, I’ve made cookies before, I cut out the shape, put it on the pan, and then ask what to do next.” Their guffaws echoed in the open kitchen.

“I can handle the oven.”

“Good, I like my hands.”

“You wouldn’t burn your hands off, Shayne.”

“Should we test that hypothesis?”

“No. And speaking of hands, go wash them. Get started.” Her strict boss facade fell and she couldn’t help but chuckle as Shayne stared for a moment. He washed and dried his hands then was about to cut out the star shape when Courtney grabbed his hand and moved it. “Try to get as close to the edges as possible. We want to make as many cookies as we can with the dough we have.” She let go to check on the oven and Shayne cut out the star. He grabbed the spatula and moved the shape from the counter to the pan and wiped his forehead with his sleeve. “Tired already?” He sighed.

“Yeah, that was one tough cookie!” She glared but a smile peaked through.

“You’re a nut.”

“Thank you.” With her hand in the oven mitt, she punched his shoulder and his high-pitched laugh escaped.

“Shut up!”

“You asked me if I wanted to help!” 

“I did.”

“Exactly.”


	12. Dec. 12 - Snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “His name is Jovie!” Joven raised a brow.  
> “Really?” Wes nodded enthusiastically.  
> “Mhm!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a short weshire uwu  
> could be platonic or romantic

“What’s his name going to be?” Wes asked curiously. Joven shrugged, subconsciously taking a bite of the carrot in his hand. “Jovie,” Wes whined. The older man dropped the carrot.

“Sorry, Wes.”

“It’s okay, animals will probably eat it off his face anyway.”

“Are we ready to build this thing?” Joven was still confused as to why they were building a snowman outside. It was bad enough that they had to spend tons of time in the cold for Winter Games, but ‘Big Wes’ insisted someone help him build a snowman.

“Yeah, let’s do it!” Wes was like a child, overjoyed with innocence sparkling in his eyes. However, Wes was a tank. He was much better at pushing around giant, heavy balls of snow than Joven. So he grabbed some of the sticky, moist snow and made a ball, pushing it around, making an imaginary boundary around the two where some dead grass could be seen. “I’ll make the snowman, you can decorate him!” Joven took one look at the snowman’s base and knew it would be massive. The bottom was bigger than the toilet in the cabin!

“Remember to make him proportional, we can’t have his head bigger than his a*s.”

“He’s a Kardashian.”

“D*mn right.” Wes made the snowman’s middle ball, and it was slightly smaller than the bottom one. He didn’t have much trouble hauling it onto the first ball. It was really impressive. The third ball was pretty big, but it was smaller than the second, so the snowman didn’t topple over when Wes placed it on top. 

“Ready to decorate?” Joven nodded. Wes held the back of the head as Joven stabbed the carrot into the center of his face. He grabbed the coal Wes had brought to WG just for a snowman and smashed them into the head for eyes and a mouth and down the snowman’s torso for buttons. Then the sticks went in his sides for arms. Wes and Joven stepped back to admire their work.

“It’s missing something.” Joven took off his scarf and wrapped it around he snowman. He turned and shrugged to Wes. “We’re going to go inside again soon anyway.” Wes took off his hat and put it on the snowman’s head.

“What’s his name?” Wes asked. This time, Joven couldn’t bite the carrot. But he did shrug.

“You decide, you pushed him all around to make him.” Wes stared into the distance before his face lit up and he beamed.

“His name is Jovie!” Joven raised a brow.

“Really?” Wes nodded enthusiastically.

“Mhm!”

“C’mon, let’s go get some hot chocolate.” Wes slung his arm around Joven’s shoulders and they trudged through the snow to where they knew warm air, warm feelings, and warm drinks would be waiting.


	13. Dec. 13 - Santa Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the f*ck, Shayne?”  
> “I love you.”  
> “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aahhhh so sweeeeeet
> 
> like is said in my og oneshot collection, i like shaymien proposal fics too moch. pls don't mind the typos, i'm in a hurry to get this up.

It was Christmas morning. Damien was the first awake, but he knew Shayne should sleep. So he snuggled closer to his boyfriend and played with the blonde hair for God knows how long. The covers started shifting and Damien froze. Brilliant blue eyes peeked from behind the mountain of fluffy white sheets.

“Why’d you stop?” Damien giggled and pulled Shayne closer, mumbling against his neck.

“How long have you been awake, baby boi?” 

“Only a few minutes.” 

“Are you sure?”

“You know how hard it is to sleep knowing you’re going to get great surprises the next day!” Their cuddle-sesh continued. Well, more like… stretched. It wasn’t meant to last another half-hour, but it kind of did. 

“Come on, it’s Christmas! We have to go open presents!” Shayne let out a high-pitched groan as he stretched. “Are you too tired for presents, baby boi?”

“No! I’m just…” he groaned again. “Still waking up.” Damien and Shayne put on their pajama shirts and the taller of the two went to the bathroom. Shayne saw his opportunity to run to the basement and put the lid on a special gift and carried it up to put under the tree, not paying attention to the other boxes and gifts. He got back and both brushed their teeth. They then grasped each other’s hands as they walked to the living room.

“How many gifts did you get me?” Damien smirked as Shayne's expression changed from serene to surprised.

“A few.”

“Are you sure?” Shayne nodded. “Are they all here?”

“What, do you think I’d lie to you?” Damien grinned.

“You seemed surprised when I asked, I was just checking!”

“Yeah, well trust me, you’re going to love the gifts.” Shayne got the Echo to play Christma music faintly in the background. ‘Santa Claus is Coming to Town’ by The Jackson 5 was playing. Damien twirled and dipped Shayne, giving him a quick kiss before pushing him back. He landed on the couch. “What was that for?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to push that hard. I’ve been going to the gym, have you noticed?” He beamed and Shayne returned the expression. Damien got a carefully wrapped box and handed it to Shayne. He sat next to his boyfriend, their sides touching. Shayne instinctively shook the box lightly.

“Can I? Will it break?”

“Go ahead.” It sounded like something was reluctantly sliding back and forth, hitting somewhat hard against the inside of the box. Shayne untied the bow and lifted the lid off the box. Inside was a stack of three thick books. He pulled them out.

“The ones I was looking at! Thanks so much, Dami!”

“Yeah, I got two other gifts as well!”

“You spoil me.”

“D*mn right I do!” He handed Shayne a smaller box and something thin with snowflake wrapping paper on it. He opened the box and saw a new watch inside.

“Holy sh*t, Damien! How much did this cost?!” He held it up to look before putting it on. Damien couldn’t help but grin so wide his cheeks hurt.

“It doesn’t matter. On the other hand, your happiness does. It matters a lot to me.” In a flash, the snowflake paper was on the ground and Shayne was gawking at two plane tickets to the Bahamas.

“What the f*ck, Dami?” The brunette blushed and pulled his ‘baby boi’ in for a tight hug that seemed to last ages. Shayne pulled back to look up at him teary-eyed. “Thanks, Damien. This is the best Christmas ever.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it so much!” Shayne blinked the wetness from his eyes and handed Damien a big box. “Woah, this is heavy! Can I shake it?” Shayne guffawed.

“Absolutely not.” Damien cocked his head and chuckled.

“Okay, then.” He pulled the bow and lifted the lid, his eyes closed and his head high in the air.

“You have to look, dumb*ss.” Damien smiled a little and looked down at the box resting on his lap. He gasped and brought his hands to cover his mouth as his eyes started to water. He pulled out the little yellow kitten.

“Oh my God, Shayne!” He grinned at the interaction between man and cat. “How?” 

“I figured Freyja and Zelda would want the line to continue,” stated. The unnamed kitten meowed and lightly swatted at Damien’s cheek.

“What’s it’s gender?”

“It’s a boy cat.”

“Does he have a name?”

“No.”

“Link.”

“We're naming the cat Link?”

“We’re naming the cat Link,” Damien repeated, nuzzling the kitten. “Don’t tell me you got me anything else.”

“I did.”

“F*ck you!”

“I think you’ll enjoy this one just as much as Link.” Damien confusedly picked up the super tiny box covered in candy cane paper.

“What the h*ll could fit in here?” Shayne just blushed and grinned wider than the universe itself. Damien tore off the paper and raised a brow at the odd box. “Is this…” he opened the box and saw a ring inside. An engagement ring. The Echo was playing Santa Baby at just the right time, and to Damien’s surprise, Shayne started singing along. 

“Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring. I don’t mean on the phone, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.” Tears fell freely as Damien squealed, Shayne put the ring on his finger, and they practically leaped for each other, colliding in a sloppy but sweet kiss.

“What the f*ck, Shayne?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” 


	14. Dec. 14 - Stocking Stuffers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve found some cool stuff on like, Pinterest and Tumblr, but I’m just burnt out. What do I get her?”  
> “Relax."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry i've been kind of stressed with running out of ideas and not having great christmas-themed plots prepared. i'm sorry, i don't know anything about tiffany, so i made literally everything up. i'm sorry, it's all ncorrect, please acknowledge that while reading! still sorry it sucks.

“Dude, what do you think Tiffany would like? I need something simple but very much appreciated,” Noah asked of Keith. The best friends were wandering the local Target. “I’ve found some cool stuff on like, Pinterest and Tumblr, but I’m just burnt out. What do I get her?” Keith laid a hand on his friend’s shoulder. 

“Relax. Describe her fashion style.”

“She dresses like Courtney. Why?” Keith didn’t answer, he just asked more questions.

“What’s her sense of humor?”

“Sometimes it’s a bit dirty, but a lot of times it’s kind of stupid and underappreciated like mine.” Keith nodded, processing the information.

“What’s her favorite genre?”

“For what?”

“Anything, books, movies, TV shows,” Keith answered.

“She likes dramas and science fictions.”

“In everything?”

“Pretty much.”

“Why’d you ask what then?” Keith guffawed.

“Because I didn’t know if you wanted a specific one. I don’t think books have drama as a genre.”

“Maybe. I know Twilight is a drama movie, but it might be a fantasy book.”

“Is that all of your questions?”

“No! I can’t help you get her an accurate gift if I don’t understand her!”

“Oh, that’s what this is about?”

“Yeah, I have to know what she’s like! I can’t stand getting people gifts that don’t fit them!”

“I could’ve just described her if that’s what you wanted.”

“No, I have to ask questions, get answers, process what those answers mean, y’know, act smarter than I am!” Noah burst out laughing. At this point, the men were wandering around the store looking for nothing. “Okay, let’s continue. What’s her favorite season?”

“Um… I know she loves winter because of family time and the happy vibe it gives off, but I don’t know if it’s her favorite.”

“I’d say it is. What’s her favorite Christmas tradition?”

“Well, like, she loves baking, I mean, Rosanna Pansino is her idol, and we’ve already made so many cookies together, so probably baking and Christmas cookies.”

“Favorite candy?”

“Butterfingers.”

“Favorite restaurant?”

“Anywhere she can get Chinese takeout, it’s her favorite food.” Keith snickered.

“Okay, c’mon. We’re gonna make her a special gift. It’s gonna be a mixing bowl, inside we’re gonna get her a sci-fi book, a drama movie, a Christmas tree ornament with a cute picture of you two inside, a king-sized Butterfinger, a gift card to whatever takeout place we can find, a few cookie cutters, and a special custom sweatshirt.”

“How?”

“Remember when we made the ‘you’re my favorite pizza place’ shirt and how Courtney got one that said ‘send memes’? We’re gonna do something like that, but a sweatshirt that says a little more about you.” Noah beamed.   
“I think she’s going to love it!”

“Noah?” The men turned and saw a beautiful lady with dark hair and eyes pushing a cart full of baking supplies such as flour, brown sugar, and Hershey’s kisses. She grinned and waved.

“Hey, Tiffany!” Noah stepped around the inconvenient pole in the middle of the aisle to hug his girlfriend. She pecked his forehead.

“What are you doing here, baby?”

“Christmas shopping with Keith.” She waved to the man holding the cart and he nodded back with a smile.

“Well, I won’t bother you, I’ll see you soon, Noah! I love you!”

“I love you too, Tiff!” Noah turned to Keith. “I’m glad we didn’t have anything in the cart yet!” Keith nodded.

“But we should get the stuff now!” So they had to push the cart from the frozen food section all the way back to the candy section. But it was worth it. Tiffany was worth it.


	15. Dec. 15 - Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's to the ones that we got  
> Cheers to the wish you were here, but you're not  
> 'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories  
> Of everything we've been through  
> Toast to the ones here today  
> Toast to the ones that we lost on the way  
> 'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories  
> And the memories bring back, memories bring back you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by memories by maroon 5. sorry for the hurt no comfort i felt sad when i wrote this. not fluffy! but it was so close to getting a happy ending...

Decorating your Christmas tree, she was there, smiling at you from every ornament that featured a picture of you two. 

You still didn’t know why you never got rid of them. You still didn’t know why you put them on your tree each year. You still didn’t know if she missed you the same way you missed her.

_ There's a time that I remember, when I did not know no pain. When I believed in forever, and everything would stay the same. Now my heart feel like December, when somebody say your name. 'Cause I can't reach out to call you, but I know I will one day. _

Her fiery auburn hair, her leaf-green eyes, her joyous, carefree smile, it haunted you. But you didn’t know what you’d do if it didn’t.

**< /3 </3 </3 </3**

“(Y/N), come here! Let’s get a selfie before we go back!” Courtney called. You trudged through the ankle-deep snow and threw an arm around her shoulder, grinning at her reflection on the screen. After it flashed, signaling that the picture had been taken, you pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Dat’s a lot o’ cocaine!” You exclaimed, quoting her from the days of Vine. She giggled. “Man, Kansas City is cool, but the weather here is crazy!”

“I know! Like, the Nelson-Atkins museum was cooler than I thought, and the quick stop in St. Louis was awesome!”

“The view from the Arch, holy sh*t! Incredible!” Courtney squeezed your hand. “But I’m ready to go back to Los Angeles.”

“Yeah, warmer.”

“And the rest of our friends. But mostly, I want to be somewhere where I have more familiarity. Like our house, our jobs, our routines… and you. I already have you, but I’m excited to spend the rest of life with you!” She laid her tired head on your shoulder as you two continued walking to the airport.

“I’m excited for that too.”

**< /3 </3 </3 </3**

You went to the kitchen for whatever you could find. 

There was a half-full bottle of wine in the fridge, and you drank straight from the bottle, then raised it in a silent toast.

_ Cheers to the wish you were here, but you're not, 'cause the drinks bring back all the memories, of everything we've been through. _

**< /3 </3 </3 </3**

“He’ll be with us, forever, in our hearts,” you assured Courtney. She looked up at you with teary eyes. 

“Jango,” she murmured, burying her face in your chest. 

You rubbed her arms as she held you like there was no tomorrow. You played with her hair as she leaned her head on your body. You shifted on the couch as she swung her legs up to sit on you completely.

The week passed by in slow motion. You both stayed home from work, eating ice cream, cuddling in bed and on the couch, silent conversations, sad pecks.

It was rough.

But it was better together.

**< /3 </3 </3 </3**

Every year, decorating day was the hardest. Especially that year. All of her decorations and cute crafts she’d made disappeared. 

You wanted to run to your bed and curl up in the covers. You wanted to pull her closer to you and cry into her shoulder. You wanted to hear her tell you it’d be alright. But of course, it wouldn’t.

She was gone.

She wasn’t coming back.

**< /3 </3 </3 </3**

_ There's a time that I remember when I never felt so lost. When I felt all of the hatred was too powerful to stop. Now my heart feel like an ember, and it's lighting up the dark. I'll carry these torches for you, that you know I'll never drop. _

You came home to find the shelves almost bare. The Keurig was missing. The TV in the bedroom was gone. The Christmas decorations, and, well, most of the decorations, were not in the basement.

There it was.

The yellow paper was taped to the refrigerator.

You froze.

**< /3 </3 </3 </3**

It’s all going to be okay. You’ll recover overnight like you do every year. You’ll call your best friend in the early hours of the next day and they won’t mind, it happens every year. You’ll finish decorating.

And maybe you’ll finish that bottle of wine.

Her favorite.


	16. Dec. 16 - Cookie Decorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look, if a camerawoman can do it, so can the jamers!” You pointed out. Boze grumbled something unintelligible next to you. “What was that, Boze?”  
> “This sucks!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short, but i've never seen a boze x reader and i think we need it. here ya go bois.

“See? Isn’t this fun?” Matt Raub asked. Joven sighed. “Come on! Just because you’re gamers doesn’t mean you can’t do typical Christmas traditions!” Damien slammed his frosting-covered hands on the table. 

“It’s pronounced jamer!”

“This is really fun, great idea, Matt!” Courtney complimented in a teacher’s pet character. “Any way to get the whole Smosh family together is pretty good in my eyes, though.”

“Yeah, and cookie decorating was a smart idea?” Flitz retorted. You rolled your eyes.

“Look, if a camerawoman can do it, so can the jamers!” You pointed out. Boze grumbled something unintelligible next to you. “What was that, Boze?”

“This sucks!” She yelled over the commotion. Shayne’s high-pitched laugh rang through everyone’s ears. 

“Oh my God, you guys, it’s just frosting cookies! The sprinkles and sh*t is optional!” Keith groaned. Sohinki handed Matt a neatly-frosted cookie for him to put on a separate table for the completed cookies.

“How the f*ck are you already done with a cookie?” Boze asked.

“How did you frost it so neatly?” Damien wondered.

“And how is there nothing on your hands?” Wes added. Sohinki shrugged.

“I didn’t complain, I just focused.” The other ‘jamers’ rolled their eyes and groaned. 

“It’s not that hard, you just use the knife to keep it all on the cookie!” Mari revealed.

“Or you use the knife to impale the person next to you!” Lasercorn looked to his left where Shayne had already gotten up and ducked behind his chair. On his other side, Mari was also holding up her knife.

“These are literally butter knives, Lasercorn!” He shrugged and went back to his cookie. After a while, the table (don’t worry, there was a disposable tablecloth!) was covered in frosting, sprinkles, chocolate chips, red hots, and mini marshmallows. 

“Don’t tell me we have to clean this up,” Keith begged.

“No, we can just throw it all away.” Matt picked up each side, grabbing them all in the middle, and tossed it in a giant garbage can. 

“So now can we eat them?” Noah hoped. Matt nodded.

“Yay, cookie party!” Olivia enthused as she sped over to the cookie table. Boze stayed where she was, sitting next to you.

“Are you going to have any cookies?” You asked her. She grinned slightly and shook her head.

“I’ve got marshmallows here.” You giggled and got a cookie and sat back down next to her. “You came back.”

“For my girl.” She raised her brows before shoving a fistful of marshmallows into her mouth. “Aw, you’re a cute little chipmunk!” Boze blushed a tiny bit. You gasped. “You’re blushing!” She swatted at your arm. “It’s cute!” She glared and you kissed her cheek.

“F*ck you,” she mumbled through her mouthful of marshmallows. You giggled.

“Am I missing something?” Damien wondered as he walked over. Both Boze and you chuckled and answered in unison.

“Nope!”


	17. Dec. 17 - Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I feel like Shayne’s going to try something… he’s going to prank us or something. I just feel it. You know how Shayne always teases us, he’s going to pull something tonight!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's a day late, i had it written but didn't have time. but that means 2 chapters today!

You and Courtney were carpooling to Shayne’s house for a Christmas party. Courtney was going to pick you up and you had just finished doing your hair when you heard the honk outside. 

“Hey!” You greeted as you slid into the front passenger seat. The auburn-haired lady beamed.

“Hey, (Y/N)! Are you excited?” You shrugged, but a grin crept onto your lips.

“I feel like Shayne’s going to try something… he’s going to prank us or something. I just feel it. You know how Shayne always teases us, he’s going to pull something tonight!” Courtney nodded. Your house was the closest to Shayne’s, so you usually carpooled since everyone came by your place on the way there. She parked on the street since his driveway was already full. When you two got to the door, you knocked, and surprisingly, Shayne answered almost immediately.

“Hey, Courtney, (Y/N)! Come on in!” You both stepped in and saw Damien, who waved. As you were hanging your coats, Ian came in and started ooh-ing.

“What the h*ll, Ian?” You finally yelled over the commotion throughout the house. He put his hands up in defeat.

“All I’m sayin’ is you both should look up!” You and Courtney did, and you both gasped, covering your mouths at the sight of the mistletoe.

“Oh yeah, I keep forgetting! It kind of backfired on me since Ian made me kiss Damien.” The brunette nodded to confirm. “But now I’m not the only one! You two have to kiss now as well!” You groaned and Courtney shrugged.

“Might as well get it over with,” she grumbled. However, the pinkish tint to both of you girls’ cheeks was contradicting your negative attitude to the simple kiss. You looked into each other’s eyes for a moment before she placed her manicured hands on either side of your face and pulled you in. 

“Oh my God, I ship it!” Ian exclaimed in a high-school girl voice. However, it wasn’t just a kiss. Your hands somehow ended up on her hips and you actually made out.

“Okay, I’m out!” Shayne stated, his hands up as he walked to his living room. Damien quickly followed, but Ian waited to speak with you and the auburn-haired girl. When the making-out stopped and you were both panting, you moved your hands from her hips to her shoulders and her hands moved down to your neck. Courtney started giggling.

“I’m sorry, was that too much?” You shook your head.

“No, I enjoyed it.”

“Good, because the opportunity to kiss you was almost too much for me!” You leaned in and her breath caught in her throat. You kissed her again, but it didn’t go further than that.

“I knew it!” Ian sang, clapping excitedly. “When are you going to become a couple?” You smirked.

“When Anthony comes back to Smosh!” He pouted and fake-sulked away. You turned back to Courtney. You both still had your arms on each other. “Hopefully much sooner than that.”

“I agree.”


	18. Dec. 18 - Jingle Bell Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Woohoo! Yeah!” Shayne cheered. He and Courtney stood off to the side and clapped. Damien opened his eyes to give Shayne the stink eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's late, again, i had it written but not uploaded yet. i waste too much time on tumblr (berrryfics).

“I think you should just get over it,” Shayne suggested. Damien sighed and rubbed his eyes. 

“I can't just do that, Shayne, it’s not that simple! It’s really hard to just get over someone like that!”

“Why don’t you ask her to the Christmas dance?” Damien inhaled but considered it.

“I can’t do that!”

“What  _ can _ you do, at this point? Everything I suggest just  _ can’t _ be done!” Shayne exclaimed. Damien sighed.

“Fine.” He took a bite out of his sandwich. “But I can’t dance.” Shayne smirked. 

“Ask her to teach you.”

“But then she’ll reconsider going with me!” Shayne groaned as he tossed his empty chip bag into the trash can behind him. 

“Do you have an excuse for everything? She’ll still go with you!” Damien searched Shayne's face but couldn’t find any signs of uncertainty. He let out the breath he’d been holding. 

“If I have to drop out of high school because of this, I’m blaming you.”

“Go ahead.”

**< /3 </3 </3 </3**

“Hey, um, (Y/N), I was wondering, do you… want to go to the Christmas dance with me?” Her eyes lit up and she beamed brighter than the sun.

“I’d love to, Damien!” Shayne had said she was just as in love with him as he was with her, and her reaction was almost enough for him to believe it. She hugged him tightly and skipped off to talk to her friends.

“Wow, it was that easy!” Damien whispered under his breath as he sprinted to his next class with Shayne.

**< 3 < 3 < 3 < 3**

“So I kinda stuttered, but then I got it out and she said yes! Her exact words were, ‘I’d love too, Damien’! She said she’d love to!” Damien yelled as he shook his best friend’s shoulders. Shayne put his hands up.

“I get it, I get it! But seriously, I told you! She’s head-over-heels for you, but neither of you will admit your stupid mutual love!”

“If it’s so stupid, why do you help me?”

“Because!” Damien glared teasingly. 

“I have my next class with her. She’s never really noticed me, but she was so excited when I asked her to the dance!”

“Do I still have to convince you? You both have been silently pining over each other! Look, you’re going to the dance together, so I’ll help you color coordinate or something.”

“I still can’t dance.”

“You should still ask her to teach you.”

“No.” Shayne raised a brow. “No!”

**< 3 <3 <3 <3**

“I’m nervous,” Damien admitted as Shayne drove them to the dance. (Y/N) was riding with one of her friends as well.

“I know.”

“How are you not?”

“Because I’m going with Courtney! We’re going as friends, we just wanted someone to go with since our friends all have dates.”

“Makes sense.” Shayne parked in the school parking lot and squeezed Damien’s shoulder as they walked to the gym. 

“Damien!” (Y/N) exclaimed as she ran forward, embracing Damien tightly. Damien awkwardly wrapped his arms around her frame and she looked up at his face. “I’m so excited!” he blushed

“I’m super excited as well!”

“What do you want to do first?” She asked as Shayne waved and walked away with Courtney. “We can get food or punch, dance, just hang out, whatever you want!”

“I actually don’t know how to dance…” She grinned softly.

“That’s okay, I’ll teach you!” She pulled Damien to the center of the gym. No one else was dancing, everyone was really standing in clusters. But Jingle Bell Rock was playing, and (Y/N) got Dames swaying, and eventually, his feet were moving, and it just went up his body until everyone else noticed and started dancing as well. “See, you aren’t half bad anymore!”

“But I was.” She giggled and nodded.

“Less than half bad.”

“Oof.”

“It’s true though.”

“I know it is.”

“Stop being so cute and just kiss me!” Damien raised his brows. “Sorry, was I being too for-” Damien cut her off by granting her wish: kissing her. They both closed their eyes and enjoyed the moment.

“Woohoo! Yeah!” Shayne cheered. He and Courtney stood off to the side and clapped. Damien opened his eyes to give Shayne the stink eye.

“I love you!” (Y/N) squealed after the kiss ended.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey don't forget to let me know if you enjoy my stuff, i write better when I get feedback :)


	19. Dec. 19 - Elf Assignments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “For our house-elves,” Garrett introduced a little bit quieter as the rest of the elves shushed each other and looked ahead eagerly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so first this was going to be... what, the 15th? but then i wanted it to be a series. but then i lost interest as i was writing chapter 2 and i thought, 'i'll never get this done, especially not before january!' so here it is, dec. 19th, elf au.

“Okay, we need to divide you all today!” The lead elf, Garrett, shouted as he entered the next section of the elves’ quarters. All the other elves had already gotten their assignments. Everyone groaned. “However, house-elves will also be getting their child assignments.” Aspiring house-elves cheered.

“Do you want to be a house-elf?” Courtney asked her friend, Shayne.

“Yeah, Damien and I applied.”

“Same!”

“Alright, for deer elves we have Sarah Whittle and Matt Raub!” Matt groaned and Sarah smirked at him.

“Now you have to deal with me AND the reindeer!”

“I really wanted to monitor the naughty and nice lists,” he whined.

“For list elves, we have Mari Takahashi, David Moss, and Ian Hecox!” Mari hissed a yes and Ian smiled while bro-hugging David, or Lasercorn as the other elves call him.

“For toy-making elves, we have Keith Leak Jr., Monica Vasandani, Ryan Finnerty, and Ryan Todd.” The toymakers nodded and fist-bumped. “Wrapping elves are going to be Spencer Agnew, Kimmy Jimenez, and Tommy Bowe.” Kimmy high-fived the boys on her two sides.

“For our house-elves,” Garrett introduced a little bit quieter as the rest of the elves shushed each other and looked ahead eagerly, “we have Courtney Miller assigned to a little girl named Albertine, Olivia assigned to a darling girl named Tiffany, Damien Haas is assigned to Sabrina, Noah Grossman is assigned to Peter, Shayne Topp is assigned to Sam, Tim Baker is assigned to Claudio, and Kevin Rygg is assigned to Ashley. House-elves start tomorrow, December 1st. Enjoy your time off while you have it.”

“Oh my God!” Courtney cheered. The house-elves hugged and cried with joy.

“I f***ing love kids!” Olivia enthused.

“I have an Italian kid, I’m guessing. That’s really cool!” Tim shared.

“My kid’s name is Albertine, I think that’s a fun take on the generally male name, Albert. I like it!” 

“How old are your kids?” Monica asked.

“We don’t know, but Lasercorn, Mari, and Ian are working the lists so we can find out!”

“Did I hear my name? Mari’s the name, naughtiness is the game.”

“That’s really stupid,” Kevin half-heartedly insulted.

“I know.”

“So, want to know your kids’ ages and backgrounds?” Ian asked. The group ‘yeah’-ed in unison and Ian and Mari led the house-elves away to the listing room. They already knew where it was since new elves learn everything before getting their assignments on November 30th.

“Looks like Albertine is a 5th grader, in-the-closet lesbian, wants… a gaydar for Christmas.”

“I don’t have the heart to tell her it’s an expression,” Courtney admitted.

“You’ll need to,” Noah mumbled.

“Tiffany is a 2nd grader, she’s a popular girl, and is very close to the naughty list for not letting other kids play with her clique at recess.” Olivia rolled her eyes.  
“Just great. I’m going to become the parent, aren’t I?” Mari shrugged. Ian continued listing off the kids.

“Sabrina is a shy 3rd-grade girl who loves dolls and playing house, her favorite role is the mother. Definitely a good-lister. Peter is the class clown in 4th grade. He makes jokes that are a little too adult for his age, but he’s doing well enough for the nice list. Sam is a gifted student in 3rd grade who loves theatre. Claudio is a 1st-grade bookworm, shy, but loves helping others. Ashley is a nerdy 5th grader who loves Marvel. Anyone else we didn’t mention?”

“Dude, you have a great memory! I couldn’t remember Ashley’s name until you mentioned her!” Kevin complimented.

“Maybe that’s why I got listing-elf,” he replied.

“Sam seems a lot like me, except I would definitely not be in the humans’ gifted program,” Shayne laughed at his own self-deprecating joke. Damien patted his back.

“But you’d be in the advanced classes!”

“Are you sure?” Olivia teased.

“Come on, guys! Let’s make surprises to take to our kids tomorrow! I’m so excited!” Courtney squealed, flying in circles above everyone else’s heads. Some rolled their eyes, others groaned, and some nodded in agreement. They all flew back to their quarters, creating paper snowflakes, getting some help from Monica for making tiny figurines, and tidying up the place since they’d spend very little time there during the month.

“I’m going to miss you, Courtney,” Shayne softly admitted as the two pulled the covers up to their pillows.

“It’s kind of sad how we only come back to report to Santa. I wish we could spend the night here until sunrise, then go back to our kids’ houses.” Shayne nodded. Suddenly, it was as if a lightbulb had appeared and lit up above Shayne’s head.

“Why not ask Santa? And Garrett, of course, but like, I think Santa would let us spend a bit more time here! I know some elves aren’t as close as our squad is, but I think all of the house-elves would enjoy and benefit from it.” Courtney was beaming by the end of his suggestion. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tighter than ever.

“That’s a brilliant idea, Shayne!” Her eyes widened once she pulled away. “We should go suggest it to them now!” Shayne nodded.

“Yeah, lead the way!”


	20. Dec. 20 - Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “H*ll no! I don’t want to ruin what we have.”  
> “That literally sounds like every fanfiction ever.”  
> “Not bad, I’ll have to tell Monica about that idea!”  
> “I’m serious, you- and yes, I’ll use the fanfiction term- pining over Shayne is exactly how it happens in the fictions! And trust me, I’ve found some accurate fanfictions about you and Shayne!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y/n --> your name  
> y/s/n --> your ship name (w/ shayne)  
> pls enjoy

“So are you going to tell Shayne tonight?” Damien whispered in your ear. You guys were standing off to the side at the annual Smosh Christmas party, having your own little conversation. 

“H*ll no! I don’t want to ruin what we have.”

“That literally sounds like every fanfiction ever.”

“Not bad, I’ll have to tell Monica about that idea!”

“I’m serious, you- and yes, I’ll use the fanfiction term- pining over Shayne is exactly how it happens in the fictions! And trust me, I’ve found some accurate fanfictions about you and Shayne!” You elbowed him lightly in the chest.

“Shut up!”

“But do make sure you run that idea by Monica, I’d like to see a (Y/S/N) scene!” You rolled your eyes.

“So you actively search for fanfictions about me?” He shrugged.

“Sometimes. You get shipped with almost everyone! You’re like the new Courtney! People shipped her with Mari, Boze, Olivia, me, Shayne, Keith, pretty much everyone. Now you get shipped with me, Shayne, Courtney, Olivia, Keith, Noah, Mari, Ian, I think I saw one about you and Kimmy!” You groaned.

“That’s too much!”

“But you get shipped with Shayne the most.” You shrugged.

“Okay.”

“He reads them with me.” You gasped and slapped Damien’s shoulder half-heartedly. He guffawed. “He blushes every time.” And then you blushed. “See? You both love it but you’re the only one who will admit it!”

“He likes to hide things.”

“I, of all people, would know that.”

“I heard laughing earlier, what’s going on?” Shayne asked as he walked over to you and Damien. Damien shook his head.

“Nothing.”

“Damien was talking about you.”

“And she was gushing about you.” You turned beet red and tried to deny it.

“No, Damien said I-”

“Damien, what were you saying?” The blonde grinned.

“I was telling her about you and me reading fanfictions. Which one was your favorite again?” His face grew red like fire.

“Um, the one without ships?”

“No, that wasn’t it…” Damien turned to only you could see him wink. You inhaled sharply through your nose. Shayne’s favorite was about you, you knew it.

“It was… the (Y/S/N) one with the coffee shop AU…” Shayne admitted, avoiding eye contact.

“Why was it your favorite?” Damien encouraged. Shayne sighed.

“(Y/S/N)...” Damien had on a sh*t-eating grin.

“See, (Y/N)? I told you!” Shayne started to walk away uncomfortably, but you grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He still didn’t look at you, but you did it anyway: you kissed his forehead. He stared at you with shock.

“I’d like to read that one some time.” He blushed and simpered, but still walked away awkwardly.

“It’s okay, if he avoids you for the rest of the night, I’ll talk to him about it tomorrow at work, first thing.”

“Was I wrong about…”

“No, he’s just embarrassed. Actually, it may have been too much for him. His true love, his soulmate, kissing his forehead. He probably just needs time. H*ll, he may even attack you with kisses tomorrow!” You blushed profusely. “Or you could do it first.”

“I think it’s his turn to make a move.” Damien chuckled.

“Whatever you say. Come on, this is a party, after all!” He led you to the action; drinks, dancing, and Christmas cookies. It was the perfect way to forget the stricken look on Shayne’s face when you kissed him. You had just bit into a gingerbread man’s head when you felt a hug from behind. You could tell by the feel of the strong arms that it was Shayne.

“Sorry about earlier.” He kissed your neck just below your ear.

“It’s fine. I was serious, though, I want to read it!”

“Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.”


	21. Dec. 21 - Christmas Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look, 5-year-old boys love dinosaurs, let’s get him some dinosaur figurines.” Your face became excited.  
> “Good idea! And then he can draw a backdrop with his markers!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're getting closer to christmas! i've written teh update for every day up to the 25th, so i'm well prepared! people under the age of 18, enjoy christmas break! and for everyone, merry christmas!

“What do you think Parker wants? He asked Santa for markers, so I’m thinking other art supplies?” You suggested as you and your husband, Shayne, entered your local Super Target. Your son, Parker, was at home with his babysitter, Noah. 

“Yeah, I was thinking like a drawing pad, but I feel like we could get him interested in other things. He won’t know what he likes until he experiences it.”

“So what were you thinking?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe we could get him something like Legos or action figures.”

“Guy things.” He gave you a familiar smirk.

“Whatever.” You got to the art section and scanned the aisle. “Crayola or what?” You grinned softly. You both knew the answer.

“Crayola. Kid’s too messy, he’d dye his clothes, hair, and give himself temporary tattoos.” Shayne nodded, also smiling. You held up a pad of paper claimed to be ‘bleed-through resistant’. Shayne shrugged.

“We should keep it in the cart just in case.” So there it went. “We might as well get the markers too. He can’t look in the bag anyway, they’re all his gifts.”

“You’re right.” You and Shayne both walked over to look at the pack with many markers in it. More than the typical 10 colors, but the 64 pack. “Wow.”

“Wow is right! I think it’s perfect!”

“Same! Parker loves color, so having more than the classic 10 will be great!”

“He’ll love it!”

“I think the paper should come with it. Santa’s smarter than that, he wouldn’t give a kid just markers and nothing to use them on!”

“Great, we’ve got Santa’s gift, so now ours.”

“You said Legos.”

“Let’s head that way.” So you pushed the cart to the toy section of the Super Target. You passed through the game section on the way and saw tons of games you recognized but had never played.

“Look, Meme the Game! And Cards Against Humanity! Wow, I’ve never played!”

“Never?”

“No, these are all the games you played on Smosh Pit before we met, so no, I’ve always wanted to play, but I haven’t.” He smiled mischievously.

“Should we get one?”

“Okay, 5-Second-Rule, Meme, Cards Against Humanity, what?”

“Meme is the best, but we could also get 5-Second Rule Uncensored, which I love, so you choose.” You reached for both and he shrugged. So, into the cart they went. “Okay, so toys… oh, look! Lego Movie plushies!”

“They aren’t very plushie.” You grimaced as you squished the stiff form of Emmett. Shayne, unfortunately, squeezed the hands, which had to have been straight up plastic. You put it back as he picked up a giant Lego Harry Potter box, a euphoric expression on his perfect face.

“It’s the whole Hogwarts castle!”

“It’s also $100!” He pouted and put it back. “Maybe Santa will bring it for you,” you told him in your I’m-talking-to-a-kid voice, causing him to cachinnate. “I think we should get him some plushies, he loves those!”

“Look, 5-year-old boys love dinosaurs, let’s get him some dinosaur figurines.” Your face became excited.

“Good idea! And then he can draw a backdrop with his markers!”

“Exactly!” So you guys picked out a box of dinosaurs and got some candles for both your mom and Shayne’s and funny shirts for your dads.

“How about we get Noah something for babysitting?”

“I don’t see why not.” You grabbed a king-sized Twix bar and scanned it at the self-checkout. When you got home, Shayne was tackled by the little replica of him. “How was your night, bud?” You took the bag of gifts upstairs while Parker told Shayne about his time with Noah.

“And then we made sugar cookies!” Parker exclaimed.

“They aren’t decorated yet so you guys can do that together,” Noah explained.

“We got you this for putting up with him,” you whispered as you handed him the candy. He nodded and grinned, understanding what you meant. You turned back to your family as he headed out the front door. “So, cookie decorating?” Parker cheered and jumped around the kitchen.

“Oh yeah! Cookie time!”


	22. Dec. 22 - Cozy Cuddle Sesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His brown and blue hair was messy, sticking up in different directions. His warm, caramel eyes looked liquid. His pale skin had a pinkish tint to it, as if he’d been outside in the cold. His smile was warm and reassuring like hot chocolate and fresh-baked cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damien x oc maddie

Maddie was sitting calmly in front of the burning fireplace, in her blue and black buffalo check pajamas. She was wrapping presents, listening and humming along to traditional Christmas tunes, and drinking eggnog. She finished wrapping the last present, the one for her roommate, Damien. 

She laid back on the fluffy carpet, her blonde hair spread around her head. She closed her chocolate-coin-eyes and relaxed, inhaling the pine tree scent from the candle in the kitchen, feeling the warmth of the orange and scarlet flames on the other side of the fireplace door, hearing Lindsey Stirling’s violin talent in Carol of the Bells… it was comforting, the cozy Christmas vibe the nice apartment had.

“Are you going to sleep there?” Maddie’s eyes fluttered open and she sat up. Damien was standing in the kitchen next to the candle, also in his pajamas: Shayne’s Cowbaes shirt and his own black and white buffalo check pajama pants. 

His brown and blue hair was messy, sticking up in different directions. His warm, caramel eyes looked liquid. His pale skin had a pinkish tint to it, as if he’d been outside in the cold. His smile was warm and reassuring like hot chocolate and fresh-baked cookies.

Maddie chuckled as she stood and walked over to where Damien stood. “No, of course not!” She attempted to smooth down his hair, but it wouldn’t cooperate. The corners of his lips curved up slightly. “How much did you see?”

“You laying on the floor. Why?”

“I wrapped your present.” Maddie gestured to the scissors, wrapping paper roll, and tape sitting next to the tree.

“Ah, I see. Wait, I get a present?” Maddie face-palmed.

“Did you not think to get me a gift?” Damien broke out of his bit and beamed.

“I’m kidding, of course I got you a gift! I just have to wrap it.”

“Well, then I’ll go to my room so you can wrap it without me seeing it.” She started walking down the hall.

“No,” he whined, “I wanted to do something with you!” Maddie turned around and raised a brow.

“Like what?” He shrugged.

“We could watch a Christmas movie, play games, sing Christmas carols, I’m honestly down for anything.”

“Anything?” Damien frowned.

“What do you have in mind?” Maddie walked forward to give her best friend a hug.

“I’m cold. I want cuddles.” Damien simpered and led her to the couch in front of the fireplace. He grabbed a soft blanket and wrapped her in it, then sat next to her. She snuggled closer and laid her head on his shoulder. 

They stared into the fire, watching the beautiful flames dance and tangle and flow through each other. Damien turned to Maddie. She must’ve been asleep or very close, because her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful. Damien leaned over and pecked her forehead.

“Thank you,” she whispered, causing the man to blush. He hadn’t realized she was awake. “I needed that.”

“I can do it again,” he offered. Her slips curved upward and Dames took that as a yes. Only this time, he pulled her face up by the chin and planted a soft, sweet kiss on her strawberry-pink lips.

“Thank you, Damien.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Should we go to bed? We’ve been here for a while and I think you’re going to fall asleep,” Damien chuckled.

“Yeah…” Maddie murmured. Even though he probably didn’t have to, Damien carried her to bed- his, to be exact. “Your room is oddly clean.”

“What did you think I was doing while you were wrapping my present?”

“Streaming.”

“I already did that, you weren’t here.”

“Oh.” Damien laid in the bed next to her and pulled her close. She dozed off slowly and serenely, huddled against his snug chest, his arms around her strong but small frame.

“I love you,” he whispered before drifting into a joyful slumber filled with good dreams and fuzzy feelings.


	23. Dec. 23 - Champagne Sparkles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your hair isn’t orange.”  
> “Nah, I’m letting it stay brown, I think. Match the beard. Also, the hairstylist Mari and I go to isn’t available anymore, so there’s that.”  
> “You look fine without it.”  
> “Thanks. You look good as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was busy, sorry this didn't get uploaded when i had hoped to :)

“I’m kinda glad we aren’t doing Winter Games this year,” Ian thought aloud. Lasercorn snorted. 

“Because Anthony’s gone?” Ian shook his head and smiled self-deprecatingly. “Because last time Iancorn got split up?” Lasercorn got the same reaction. Contrasting to their quiet conversation, the club was full of life, people, and lights.

“No, I think it’s because I just don’t want to go back to Big Bear. I guess it could also be because we didn’t and couldn’t do it last year and I don’t feel like doing it again. Sure, call me lazy, but I don’t feel up to it. SSG Apocalypse was awesome and we put a lot into that, so I think we should keep working toward a great Summer Games again.” 

“I agree. Apocalypse was one of the greatest, if not THE greatest Summer Games.”

“Ah, the first Summer Games! Poor Shayne, he was the ref!”

“And he regretted not being Winter Games ref once he got the punishment, too!” Both men took a sip of their champagne.

“That’s another thing, I know with Summer Games we just replaced Joe and Sunny with Ryan and Sarah, but Winter Games with them was really fun! Having Joe back for the belly flop competition was great, but I don’t think he’ll come back for ALL of Winter Games.”

“Yeah, I feel you.”

“So are we just going to reminisce the old Summer Games and Winter Games?” Lasercorn shrugged.

“I guess so… I’ll start. I remember at the original Winter Games when we did the Just Dance competition, oh my God! We were all so serious! And then there was a voice in all of our heads going, ‘Ian and Anthony are watching this, be cool’!”

“Oh my God, really?” Lasercorn took a swig of his drink and nodded.

“Yeah, that was like, a joke when we weren’t filming! We were all like, ‘did you hear that? Someone told me Ian and Anthony were watching! Like, the whole time we were filming. Oh my God, you heard it too?’. It was actually kinda hilarious!” Ian cachinnated, causing the bartender to give him a funny look. They had been really quiet until then, after all.

“But I really kinda do miss the snow, it’s so hot here in L.A. and y’know, the whole expectation of Christmas is snow and cold and hot cocoa and stuff, but we don’t really get that except for the hot cocoa, which most of us would rather have a cold glass of water, to be honest.”

“Definitely. What was your favorite part of Apocalypse?” Ian sneered.

“Winning.”

“GOD D*MNIT, IAN!” Lasercorn thundered. He didn’t notice the bartender rolling her eyes, but Ian did.

“Shut up, I don’t think the bartender likes us!”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, we’re still the quietest people here! Maybe since we started quiet and she wants to keep it that way? I don’t really care. But your favorite Apocalypse memory?” Lasercorn thought, swirling his champagne and watching the bubbles.

“The streak.”

“F*ck you.”

“What? At least Wes didn’t keep you from winning!”

“Touché. But you had two of the most popular people, Damien and Courtney, plus newbie Kimmy!”

“And you had Shayne!” Ian didn’t seem to hear the last remark. He was staring at Lasercorn.

“Your hair isn’t orange.”

“Nah, I’m letting it stay brown, I think. Match the beard.” Ian nodded. “Also, the hairstylist Mari and I go to isn’t available anymore, so there’s that.”

“You look fine without it.” Lasercorn grinned.

“Thanks. You look good as well.”

“Just good?” Ian smirked and Lasercorn couldn’t hold back his slight scarlet tint to his face and the curve of his lips.

“You look pretty f***ing handsome, Ian.”

“So do you, David.” Lasercorn’s eyebrows shot up and Ian kissed his cheek. It felt like the bubbles in the champagne had popped and exploded in the place where Ian had left his affection.

Champagne sparkles.


	24. Dec. 24 - Twas the Night Before Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Merry Christmas, Damien Christian Haas.”  
> “Is there a reason you used my full name or was that just for effect?” Courtney shrugged. “Merry Christmas, then, Courtney Ruth Miller-Haas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's a bit late... be prepared for the 26th! it'll be a sad christmas story inspired by my chemical romance's cancer.

Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, Courtney and Damien were chasing their sons down. 

“I don’t want to go to sleep!” Matthew cried as he sprinted around the kitchen island. Courtney groaned and ran her hand through her once-again blonde hair.

“If you don’t go to bed, Santa won’t come!”

“No Santa?” Matthew peered over the island with wet eyes. Courtney’s stern expression softened and she opened her arms for her son, who gladly ran into them.

“No Santa unless you go to sleep,” Courtney cooed as she carried the little brunette up the stairs to his bedroom.

“What about Sammy?” Courtney set Matthew on his bed and pulled the covers over him.

“Daddy’s getting Sammy and he’ll go to bed as well. Goodnight, Matt. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” As she left the room, she almost ran into Damien. “Is Sammy in bed?” He shook his head.

“No, can’t find him. What about Matt?”

“Matt should be going to sleep, I just tucked him in.” Damien nodded and went in to say goodnight before he came out to Courtney looking behind everything: behind open doors, behind bookcases, everywhere.

“Court, calm down. He’s here somewhere.” She rubbed her eyes and sighed, leaning on Damien’s strong chest. She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same as she closed her eyes.

“I know. It’s just-” Courtney groaned. “Boys are complicated.” Damien chuckled.

“Trust me, I would know.” Courtney grinned slightly.

“How are they not tired? I’m f***ing exhausted!” She opened her eyes and caught Samuel ducking behind a chair. “Sammy, come on. It’s time for bed.” He whined and trudged to his room. 

“Hey, goodnight, buddy.” Damien gave his son a hug and ruffled his hair before nudging him toward his door. Courtney went in to tuck him into his bed and Damien went to the master bedroom. Sammy sat on his bed and looked at his mother pleadingly.

“Sammy, you know you have to go to bed for Santa to come.” He pouted.

“But I don’t want to.” Courtney shrugged.

“Then I guess Santa can skip our house this year.”

“No!” Courtney looked at him sternly and he reluctantly got under the covers with his head peeking out. “Goodnight, Mommy.”

“Nighty night, Sammy.” She kissed his forehead and left the room to go to her own. “Finally, they’re in bed.” Damien smiled and looked up from the manga he was reading. Surprisingly, it was one he’d never read before.

“Good. I thought it’d never happen,” he sarcastically murmured. Courtney rolled her eyes.

“What, I did!” The brunette chuckled and pecked Courtney’s cheek once she sat on the bed next to him.

“You’re cute when you’re stressed.”

“Then I must be cute a lot.”

“Mm,” he hummed high-pitched. “You are.” She lightly slapped his hand over his manga.

“Merry Christmas, Damien Christian Haas.”

“Is there a reason you used my full name or was that just for effect?” Courtney shrugged. “Merry Christmas, then, Courtney Ruth Miller-Haas.”


	25. Dec. 25 - Christmas Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Opposites attract!”  
> “I wouldn’t say we’re opposites, we’re all crackpots,” Keith admitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry polysmosh christmas!

“Guys, this couch isn’t going to fit all of us,” Olivia pointed out as the Squad stood in the entrance of their hotel room. She meant for cuddles, but no one knew that.

“Well, we ain’t sleepin’ on no couch!” Keith grunted as he pushed past his lovers to throw his suitcase on one of the king-sized beds.

“This place is noice!” Courtney purposely mispronounced as she followed Keith. She dropped her duffel on the couch of which they were discussing and started to explore.

“Wait!” Shayne exclaimed. He carelessly dropped his stuff on Courtney’s and followed her around the place, and they were almost immediately joined by Keith.

“Guess it’s just us to assign beds!” Noah whispered excitedly. Olivia frowned as she surveyed the current room.

“Two beds, five of us…” she mumbled quietly, thinking rapidly. “Okay, I want to sleep with you and Keith in the bed closest to the bathroom and kitchen!” She announced at normal volume. Noah nodded and put his and Olivia’s stuff on the left bed, with Keith’s. Olivia somehow got Courtney and Shayne’s stuff onto their bed all by herself. Courtney tumbled into the room and Shayne caught her by the arm, pulling her up before she hit the ground. She didn’t seem phased, though.

“Guys, we have a balcony!” Noah snorted.

“You didn’t know that?” Courtney gasped.

“No! Did you specifically choose that?”

“I was hoping we’d get a balcony one so we can all eat breakfast and I guess all of our meals out there. We can just have fun outside, but still be in an enclosed space so Olivia doesn’t go completely crazy!” Olivia looked up and make wet noises. Courtney and Shayne giggled.

“I’m so excited! Shayne and I already got a picture replicating that scene from Titanic, it was so cool!” Keith chuckled as he walked in behind the blondes and held up his phone with the picture. Noah looked closely and grinned.

“Well, as fun as it is to explore, we need to put our stuff away. We have a whole week here, let’s get the unpacking done now so we can have more fun,” Olivia commanded.

“That’s probably the most sense Olivia’s going to make this entire trip!” Shayne commented, getting some unrestrained laughs from the Squad and a cheek kiss from Keith.

“You’re stupid,” he murmured as he put his clothes in his drawers.

“Aren’t we all, though?” Courtney asked.

“In our own ways,” Noah replied.

“That’s what makes us the perfect relationship! Opposites attract!”

“I wouldn’t say we’re opposites, we’re all crackpots,” Keith admitted.

“I agree,” the glasses-wearer of the group chuckled. So after they got their stuff unpacked and put away, they decided to have a cuddle sesh before bed. It was dark, after all, and they’d gotten dinner on the drive to the hotel, so it seemed perfect.

“Like I said earlier,” Olivia pointed out loudly, “the couch isn’t going to fit all of us!” Courtney hugged her from behind.

“Oh, you meant for cuddles!”

“Duh!”

“Well, everyone in Keith’s bed!” Shayne exclaimed as he belly-flopped onto the soft white mattress. The pillows shifted when he landed. Everyone else also flopped on around him except form Olivia, who gently crawled on top of him. Arms got tangled, pecks were planted all over faces, and hands were squeezed with affection.

“This is the best Christmas vacation ever!” Olivia sighed from her new position: squished between Shayne and Noah.

“I’m glad Ian gave us the week off! Working our butts off last week was SO worth it, though!” Noah agreed.

“I love you guys,” Shayne muttered.

“Aw, we love you too, Shayne!” Keith answered. The cuddles lasted around an hour until everyone got ready to go to sleep before celebrating Christmas the next day.

“I think Olivia kept kissing my butt!” Noah whined as the girls were removing their makeup.

“I wanted to!” She squealed.

“Olivia just does that… to everyone!” Keith added.

“Yeah… I think it’s a compliment, though,” Courtney defended as she slipped into the bed that was already warm, since Shayne had been in it, reading for the past ten minutes. “Go to bed, nerd.” He sighed.

“Fine.” He set the book on the bedside table and turned off the lamp. The room went pitch black.

“Good night, sweeties!” Olivia yelled. Keith rolled over to face her.

“Shut up!”


	26. Dec. 26 - I Will Not Kiss You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by cancer by my chemical romance (not the twenty four pilots version). also it's really sad, i almost cried writing it.

His eyes. 

His beautiful blue eyes were spilling glistening, glass tears.

His hair.

His sandy blonde hair was messy and uncombed from not having time.

Except he did have time.

But he spent it in the hospital with me.

His warm hand encased my cold hand.

It wasn’t a great Christmas, but I couldn’t leave the hospital.

Not with chemo coming soon.

But Shayne got me a beautiful necklace with my name engraved in it, in his handwriting.

It’s easily the best gift I’ve ever gotten.

That and his presence.

Sitting next to me, night and day.

Never leaving the hospital, not even for work or hanging out with his friends.

He sits and cries, asking if I’m in pain, asking if I need anything, asking questions he’s always wanted to be answered.

He’s my sunshine.

But this is a total eclipse.

He isn’t as radiant.

The moon has covered his light, draping the beautiful world in a dark curtain.

And that may be what hurts the most.

Seeing my baby in pain.

The feeling is mutual.

He has dark circles under his ever-red eyes.

He isn’t as fit from never going to the gym and only eating sh*tty hospital food, and he hardly even eats that. He’s losing weight.

He’s changed inside as well.

He doesn’t crack jokes. His laugh is a rare jewel in my muddy river.

His stories aren’t as optimistic.

He ignores calls from Damien, Courtney, almost everyone almost every time.

They worry about him too.

He knows I worry.

‘Don’t worry about me, you get better,’ he tells me.

I can’t.

It hurts to see that I’m the one causing his pain.

Also mutual.

“Could you get me a glass of water? My lips are chapped and faded.” My sunshine hands me the cool drink. After taking a refreshing sip, I hand it back to him. His forehead is creased with the ever-present worry. “I’m fine.”

“You’re not.” He takes the glass and sets it down on the table.

“I’m not.”

“What can I do?” I inhale.

“Turn away. I’m awful just to see. All my hairs abandoned all my body. I’m just soggy from the chemo.” He shakes his head and tries to kiss me. I put my hand up to block it. “I will not kiss you because the hardest part of this is leaving you.” A single tear slips down his now pale skin. I wipe it away and feel my own eyes drown in the salty sea of depression.

“Don’t be like me. Don’t cry. Don’t let the sadness take over you.” But it does. It controls my mind, my tongue, my heart, my body.

“It’s just so hard.” He grips my hand tighter. “I’m counting down the days to go.”

I broke him.

I’m sorry.

He isn’t silently weeping anymore. He’s bawling, tears falling, flooding my bed, darkening his pants. His wails aren’t loud, but more voluminous than our usual conversations. I pull him down and his head rests on my stomach.

He doesn’t stop crying.

No, that may never happen.

It’s a rare occasion. 

“But it’s okay,” I whisper. My throat is tight. “I’ll come back every Sunday. I’ll sit in the chair by the window, even if you can’t see it. I’ll be there.” He quiets slightly. “And every Christmas,” I pause, “I’ll come back. In memory. I’ll be there to watch you open presents, make cookies, decorate… I’ll be there. Because I can’t right now.” He sits up and looks horrible. The sight breaks my heart into such tiny pieces, it must be a powder. And the powder reaches my eyes and comes out as a liquid.

Liquid melancholy.

“Thank you.”

“What have I done in the past year that deserves a thank you?” I’ve hurt him. I’ve spent so much time in the hospital, I don’t even live with him anymore. I‘ve broken his precious glass heart. This Christmas, for his birthday, for our anniversary, I couldn’t do anything for him. Instead, he was sitting in the waiting room or by my side.

“Thanks for promising. For promising to come back.”

“I’m trying. I’m fighting. This fight isn’t for nothing. It’s for you.”

His smile is sad. 

It’s as if he doesn't quite remember how to curve his rosy lips upward. 

But it’s a start. 

It’s good enough. 

And it lights me up inside.

Little by little, Shayne is mending my heart.

And it feels better.


	27. Dec. 27 - Snow Place I'd Rather Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, yeah, you are.  
> “You’re hot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry it's short, i'm either having writer's block or losing my interest in writing... i hope not though. tomorrow's should be more interesting, i really like the plot so far. please stay tuned.

The cold but refreshing powder hit Brandon square on his right cheek. He stood up so his full body (actually, just knees and up) could be seen above his short snow barricade. 

“Oh, you asked for this, Marcus!” He called across his backyard. He grabbed 3 giant snowballs from behind his barricade without looking away from the sh*t-eating grin on his best friend’s (a questionable term) face, which was peeking above his own barricade. He slung one ball and Marcus’ face went from smiley to serious in an instant. However, even though the brunette ducked, the ball barely caught him in the nose.

“Hey, it’s cold enough!” He yelled (about his nose). Brandon only giggled and threw the other 2, which missed. Marcus laughed at the blonde’s failure.

“Shut up! At least I’m more athletic than you!”

“Well, I’m smarter than you!”

“But I’m hotter than you!” While Brandon wasn’t paying attention to the snowballs, Marcus took the opportunity to run over and attack him with a hug. After a confusing moment, Marcus hummed with pleasure.

“You are warm.” Brandon suddenly realized the misunderstanding.

“That’s not what I meant,” he mumbled. Marcus looked at him, frowning, trying to figure him out, until he chuckled and nodded.

“Oh, yeah, you are.” Brandon raised a brow quizzically. “You’re hot.”

“Oh really, Marc?” Brandon hugged him tighter and he blushed.

“Yeah,” the brown-eyed teen looked away, the blush becoming more evident, “you really are.”

“Well, the good thing about being both is that I get more cuddles!” Marcus grinned and looked back at the boy (yes, they were still embracing each other).

“You could get cuddles without those qualities, Bran.”

“Oh yeah?” The blush appeared again.

“You have such an amazing personality, your jokes are great, and you’re just so cool. Everyone loves being around you.” Brandon thought about it. Was he really that great?

“Are you sure?”

“Of course! The only thing you need to realize is that you don’t have to do things to influence your ego. People love you no matter what! Especially me!” As soon as the words left his mouth, Marcus regretted them. He looked away again (still holding each other). Brandon put his hand on Marcus’ cheek and turned his scarlet face back.

“I could say the same for you.” And then he kissed him. And it was incredible.


	28. Dec. 28 - Happy Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “However, I only have one bed…”  
> “It’s okay, I don’t mind sharing. In fact, I don’t remember the last time I had a warm bed. Or warm water. Or mildly warm food. What is warmth?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's late, i've been playing tons of fallout 4... good game... but i'm back! hopefully for a while. hey, maybe i'll write a fallout au in january! but not until then. i still have to finish this. *unintelligable grumbling*
> 
> also, in this chapter shayne is borderline poor and damien is struggling. can be platonic or romantic.

It was like all of the other Christmases Shayne had lived through the past few years: alone, somehow shivering in the warm home, heater and fireplace on, eating cold cold turkey and ramen, in the dark, chewing the dinner slowly while staring at the blank wall in front of him. 

Shayne’s thoughts drifted to all of his friends and what they must’ve been doing at that moment. Courtney was probably surrounded by all of her siblings and family. Ian was probably having a Christmas celebration with his boyfriend, Anthony, in a gay bar. Noah could’ve been anywhere; getting his hair dyed, reading in his bed, trying to cook a real meal for once, could’ve been anything. Keith was probably halfway across the country with his mom and the rest of his family. Maybe Olivia was in China with hers.

And then there was Damien.

Damien was in a rough place. He could barely afford his rent, so traveling back to his family wasn’t an option. He’d refused to spend Christmas with any friends. ‘I’m fine,’ he’d assured everyone. But he obviously wasn’t. He probably didn’t have a great Christmas dinner. No presents the next day. No happy smiles and rosy cheeks. No warm fire and good anime on his old, hardly functional TV. Maybe he’d picked up an extra shift.

Shayne sipped his water. Tap water, like usual. He lived very minimalistic; he had a minifridge and a microwave, a single couch in the living room, a small TV above the fireplace. A bed in the only bedroom and just a shower, toilet, and sink in the bathroom. There was storage of course, but that kind of goes without saying.

The chopsticks he’d saved from his sushi meal over a week ago were lowered to raise the ramen to his mouth. ‘Cold already,’ he thought. ‘That’s okay. My whole meal can be cold, I guess.’

The sound of faint knocking shook him from his inner world. He slowly set down his chopsticks and fork and got a sip of water to help his voice. He hadn’t spoken all day. The person behind the door knocked again, a bit louder this time. Shayne caught his reflection in the mirror by the entryway.

He looked the same as always; blonde hair messy, dark circles under his eyes, skin pale from lack of sunlight, eyes a dull shade of teal. He shrugged before opening the door. His eyebrows (or lack thereof) shot up at the sight of his thin, brown-haired friend. He had a worn duffel with him and his pockets seemed stuffed.

“Hey,” Shayne awkwardly greeted. ‘Are his eyes watery?’ He wondered. Damien just dropped his bag and pulled his best friend into the tightest hug ever. “What’s up, man?” Shayne asked softly. Damien started sobbing quietly. “It’s okay.” Shayne picked up the bag and led Damien inside to the couch. ‘Did his sh*tty girlfriend leave him? Did he get fired? Did he get picked on today?’ So many possibilities ran through Shayne’s mind at once. Damien wiped his eyes and slowly stopped crying. He ran his hands through his hair and rubbed his face. Shayne could tell by his dark stubble that today had been a reserved day: a day where Damien didn’t care and didn’t try. He just stayed home, all alone, and did what he wanted. He was reserved. “What’s wrong?” Damien inhaled sharply. “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it.” Damien shook his head.

“I don’t mind. I just- I got evicted. For not paying the bills.” Shayne’s face fell from its already grim expression. ‘What f*cked up, awful landlord would do that on Christmas Eve?’

“That’s horrible.”

“I was hoping I could stay with you…”

“Of course! You can move in for as long as you like!” Damien grew wide-eyed.

“I won’t ask that of you-”

“I insist.” Damien gave up. Shayne gestured to the kitchen. “I was having dinner: cold turkey and ramen. The noodles are also cold.” Damien waved it off.

“I don't mind. Food is food.” Shayne nodded and got Damien a plate of food. He heated it up in the microwave, but like his own food, it still came out cold. They sat down across from each other.

“Merry Christmas,” Shayne mumbled through a mouthful of ramen.

“Happy Holidays,” Damien returned. Shayne stopped mid-bite. “Something wrong?” Shayne lowered his food and shook his head. He started grinning slightly.

“However, I only have one bed…” Damien also smiled a little.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind sharing. In fact, I don’t remember the last time I had a warm bed. Or warm water or mildly warm food. What is warmth?” Shayne waved his hands as if to reveal their surroundings.

“This. Welcome home.” Damien simpered, shook his head, and continued to eat.

“You’re a lifesaver.”

“I know.”


	29. Dec. 29 - Last Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired kinda by the song last christmas by... yknow so many people have sang it idk anymore. also i kinda used the plot from another fic i found on tumblr, here's the link, it's such a good fic!  
> https://urielectrc.tumblr.com/post/188838139115/when-the-partys-over-smosh-imagine

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special._

“Hey, calm down. I honestly don’t think he’ll recognize you, that makeup look is SO not you. And the green contacts? Nah, he expects you to have blue eyes. Besides, he hasn’t seen you since before you cut and dyed your hair ‘electric peach’. He expects the dirty blonde, waist-length hair, not the beautiful angled bob you have,” Monica assured her friend, Elizabeth. Liz also happened to be one of Shayne’s exes. And Monica was bringing her to Shayne’s Christmas party. 

“Good thing I haven't posted anything on Instagram recently,” Liz mumbled. “What’s my name going to be?”

“What do you want?” Liz took her time thinking as they stepped out of Monica’s car.

“Help me, Al,” you begged Albertine, who was also going. She shrugged and started rambling off names.

“Ruth, Sarah, Charlie, Cal, Margeaux…” Liz nodded.

“I like Cal and Margeaux. But… I’ll go with Cal.”

“Cal Chestnut. Margeaux can be your middle name just in case,” Monica added.

“Why do we have to be so cautious?”

“Because ‘Cal’ is nervous and to be honest, Shayne would NOT appreciate me bringing his ex to his house.” Liz and Monica had been friends forever, in fact, Monica set Liz and Shayne up in the first place. Albertine nodded and knocked on the door. Anxiety pooled in Cal’s stomach. Shayne grinned and opened the door, a red cup in his hand already.

“Hey Monica, Albertine. Who are you?” He extended his free hand to Cal and her breath caught in her throat. She stiffly shook his warm hand she used to feel on her face, through her hair, down her arm.

“Cal. Cal Chestnut.” He nodded, not recognizing her voice, apparently. But she was a little-known voice actor, she could switch voices often.

_Once bitten and twice shy, I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye. Tell me, baby, do you recognize me? Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me._

“Come on in!” The three ladies entered and Cal stepped out of the way as Monica and Albertine were caught under the mistletoe. Monica pecked her wife before they continued toward the kitchen, where most of the action was. Pretty much everyone from Smosh was there, so she hoped no one would recognize her. She’d been to the office many times and made lots of friends while she and Shayne were together and on good terms.

“Just stick with me and we’ll be good,” Monica murmured in Cal’s ear. She nodded. They both got drinks and stood around the aisle.

“Hey, Monica!” Courtney called. She squeezed through the people and hugged the writer. “Who’s your friend?”

“This is Cal.”

“Nice to meet you! You remind me of my friend, Elizabeth, but I can’t place my finger on why…” Courtney frowned. Cal's face heated up.

“Then she must be a pretty cool person,” Cal stated. Courtney grinned and nodded.

“She is! I just wish she’d talk to Shayne again, they broke up around a month ago and stopped speaking. I wish she’d come, it would’ve been a great opportunity. I’m sure they still love each other, but… they’re both pretty stubborn.” Cal nodded, acting as if she had no clue who this ‘Elizabeth’ person was.

“Yeah, I think being on good terms with your ex is a great thing,” Cal lied. She wanted to avoid Shayne at all costs. He still scared her. Courtney gasped and started to excitedly walk away towards Olivia, leaving Cal with the guilt of lying to a friend swirling inside of her. She surveyed the place. It looked the same, minus her things she took with her after she moved out. She saw several familiar faces. Worn-out expressions, some people drunk already, and the piercing blue eyes. She caught them and looked away. 

_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes. I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice. My god, I thought you were someone to rely on. Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on._

Monica was chatting with head-writer Ryan, so Cal stood alone. That is, until a familiar and friendly man came up behind her.

“Hey, I don’t think I’ve seen you before,” Damien timidly spoke. Cal looked down at her hands and then back up.

“I’m a friend of Monica’s. I don’t really know anyone else here.” Damien nodded, but he was definitely checking her face out. 

“But I guess you’ve met Shayne?”

“Yeah, he seems pretty nice.”

“I’m Damien, his best friend.”

“Then why aren’t you over there, talking to him?” Damien shrugged. 

“I noticed you and your hard-to-miss hair, so I came over to see who you are.” Cal took a sip of her wine and dabbed at her lips with her thumb. Damien frowned.

“What did you say your name was?”

“I didn’t.” He raised a brow, silently asking what it was.

“Cal.”

“Cal?”

“Cal Chestnut.”

“Liz, how long did it take you to come up with that?” She paled many shades. She suddenly became very sweaty. Breathing was harder. She gasped and ran away to her favorite hiding spot: behind the stairs by the closet, which was right beside the front door. Of course, it didn’t take long for Damien to find her. “Liz, it’s fine. But… why are you here?” Damien sat next to her. She hugged her knees to her chest and sighed.

“Monica and Albertine wanted to bring me.” Damien nodded. “Thought it’d be good for me to get out. And Cal Margeaux Chestnut took maybe thirty seconds to come up with.” Damien smiled at the name.

“Has anyone else caught you?”

“No. What gave me away?”

“You’re the only person I know who dabs at their lips with their thumb after drinking.” Liz blushed and face-palmed lightly, not wanting to mess up her elf-like makeup.

 _A face on a lover with a fire in his heart, a girl on a cover but you tore her apart. Maybe this year, maybe this year I'll give it to someone special._

“He still loves you.” 

“I find it hard to believe you.”

“Really?”

“Well, Courtney started talking about ‘Liz’ and said she wished they’d get back together.”

“Shayne misses you. He’s really upset. He told me recently, ‘It’s like Fallout. I put my best item in a trash can and lost it.’. Not kidding.” Liz chuckled.

“Wow.” Damien nodded, grinning. He looked at Liz, searching her.  
“So, did you do all of this appearance-changing just for tonight?” Liz shook her head.

“The makeup and contacts, definitely. But the hair is no spontaneous decision. I wanted a change.” Liz looked around. “Monica will probably be looking for me, I should go back.”

“Same.” The under-cover girl found her drink and sat next to Monica on a couch in Shayne’s living room. Relief washed over her face.

“God, you scared me, Cal!”

“I was chatting with Damien. He knows,” she added in a whisper. “But, he won’t tell.” Monica nodded somewhat grimly.

“That’s okay, I trust him. He talks about you at work, he misses seeing you.” Cal raised her brows. She decided to eavesdrop and people watch since she ‘didn’t know anyone’.

“Did you meet that Cal girl?” Shayne queried Damien. He nodded.

“Yeah, I think she’s drop-dead gorgeous!” Cal blushed, ducked her head slightly, and swirled her drink before sipping. This time she didn’t dab at her lips. It felt weird, but it was worth it.

“Totally!” Shayne agreed.

“But what about Liz?” Shayne groaned.

“I have to get over her. She’s not even doing anything with her social media! She probably hates me and is devastated, leaving the social world until she can cope. I f*cked up.”

“Look, get Cal under the mistletoe. Later tonight.”

“No! I can’t!’  
“I’ll help you.” Shayne moaned.

“Fine. I guess I don’t have a choice.” Damien smirked and turned around. When he locked eyes with Liz, he winked and she smiled slightly.

“Just talk to her a bit,” Damien suggested as he slinked away through the crowd. Monica nodded to Cal, checking if she’d be okay alone as she got up.

“Go ahead.” Shortly after she got up, Shayne took her place.

“Um, how long have you known Monica?” Cal frowned, counting the years.

“Twelve or eleven years, I think.” He nodded.

“Do you know her friend Elizabeth?”

“No, but Courtney told me about her. She said you two were really close and that she thinks you should get back together.” Shayne sighed.

“Yeah, sounds about right. Damien misses seeing her in the office. Well, everyone does, really. The Smosh fans wonder where she is. I wonder.”

_And last Christmas, and this year, it won't be anything like, anything like last Christmas._

That night, in Monica’s car, Liz pulled a makeup wipe out of her purse and groaned. Monica chuckled. 

“I wondered how long it would be before you rapidly cleaned it all off.” They knew Liz too well.

“I don’t really wear makeup!” She took out the contacts as well and pulled out her phone.

“Are you taking a selfie?” Albertine asked, looking to the backseat where Liz was sitting. Liz beamed.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special._

“Yeah, Shayne seemed really into me and told me about missing Liz, he even seemed confused after kissing me before we left, so I’m going to take a selfie for Instagram. Apparently he’s worried he’s scared me off the internet.” Monica chuckled. “So, I’m going to reveal myself via Instagram.” Once the selfie was up, Liz put her phone back in her purse and chatted with the ladies in the car until they reached her house. She pulled out her phone and tapped the first notification and showed Monica and Albertine the comment on her post.

 **Shayne Topp:** you little b*tch 😘


	30. Dec. 30 - It's a Complicated Resolution...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dude, you got this!”  
> “Yeah, but like, it doesn’t stop the pit of anxiety forming in my stomach!”

The ball had dropped in New York a little less than three hours ago, but Shayne still felt there wasn’t enough time. 

“Dude, you got this!” Damien murmured as he patted his best friend on the back. Shayne nodded and simpered.

“Yeah, but like, it doesn’t stop the pit of anxiety forming in my stomach!” Damien pouted, trying to impersonate Shayne.

“Oh no, my long-term gf won’t say yes to my proposal at the very beginning of 2020!” Shayne slapped him lightly across the face.

“I hate you.” But Damien decided to take it one step further. He started rubbing Shayne’s stomach. “What the f*ck?!”

“You said you have anxiety pooling in your tum-tum, so I’m rubbing it!” Shayne laughed and swatted Damien away. He eyed Courtney and Sarah dancing by the TV and ran his hand over the square in his pocket. “But seriously, you’re going to nail it!”

“ONE MINUTE!” Spencer yelled at the top of his lungs over the commotion. Everyone turned to the large TV and saw the clock in the corner: 11:59. Everyone danced over to their partner: Sarah and Claudio, Matt and Ashley, Monica and Albertine, you get the point. Courtney skipped over, nearly spilling her champagne all over Shayne.

“Oh, sorry bb!” Shayne grinned. ‘I can’t believe I have the chance to marry this amazing woman,’ he thought. “Are you excited for 2020? I can’t wait to see where Smosh goes!”

“Yeah,” Shayne enthused, even though he was out of it. He couldn’t get his mind off the task he had to complete. The countdown started.

“30! 29! 28!”

“Courtney, I love you.”

“Aw, I love you too, Shayne!”

“23! 22! 21!”

“And… I hope it stays that way. I’ve been trying really hard to come up with a good resolution, and I think I’ve found the perfect one.”

“And what’s that?”

“12! 11! 10!”

“My resolution… is to be the perfect husband.” Shayne knelt and pulled out the box, revealing the beautiful engagement ring.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Everyone screamed before they noticed the situation: Courtney in tears, Shayne quaking on one knee, Damien excitedly watching from the side, it was intense.

“Shayne, you motherf***er!” She didn’t say yes. She didn't need to. Shayne slid the symbol of love onto her finger. She squealed and tackled him once they stood. The whole group of Smosh workers and their families, gathered in Greg (the sound guy)’s house, started cheering and celebrating. New Year’s kisses were given and received, toasts were made, and champagne was drunk. Yeah, Greg paid for lots of champagne… 


	31. Dec. 31 - New Year's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re staring.”   
> “Hm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooo... this is really really short, and it's not my bets work. this isn't the ay i wanted to end 2019, but... i guess whatever. sorry. but i'm probably going to be taking a break from writing, don't miss me!

“You’re staring.” 

“Hm?” Damien looked up and locked eyes with Shayne. He was grinning, his eyes twinkling.

“You’re staring at Y/N.” Damien blushed and looked down at his champagne. “You should kiss her when the ball drops.” Damien’s eyes opened wider than ever and he gasped at Shayne.

“No.”

“You have to, I dare you.”

“No,” Damien whined, laying his head in his hands. Shayne started rubbing his back.

“You just talk to her and then when the ball drops, grab her by the shoulders and kiss her. It can be a short peck, it can be a full-on makeout session. Then, you can just run out the door and never talk to her again. You just have to kiss her.” Damien rubbed his face and groaned.

“Why do I let you talk me into stuff?” Shayne smirked and patted Damien’s back.

“I’ll keep you to that!”

“What?!” But Shayne had already walked away and couldn’t hear him. “F*ck, he whispered, “what have I gotten myself into?”

→→→ **→→→**

Thirty seconds. Thirty seconds to find Y/N and kiss her.

“Hey!” She walked up to Damien and sat next to him. “Are you going to watch the ball drop?”

“Uh, yeah. I guess I will.” She cocked a brow at him. 

“Why don’t you go find your New Year’s kiss?”

“I already have.” Damien kept up his happy facade but he literally died inside. She already has a New Year’s Kiss. Both people’s eyes were glued to the TV across the room as the ball dropped. Well, maybe only Damien’s eyes were glued to the screen. Because Y/N grabbed his face and pressed a kiss to his lips. He looked her way, wide-eyed, but she had left. She literally walked out the door like Shayne had suggested Damien do.

“I see you got your kiss,” Shayne stated as he sat down in Y/N’s spot. 

“I’m not sure I got what I wanted, though.”


End file.
